Te he querido siempre aun cuando no lo sabía
by Road1985J2
Summary: Izzy y Denny están planeando su boda, aunque todavía les queda una sorpresa por venir. George y Callie han terminado su matrimonio y él comete el error más grande posible ¿O puede ser un acierto? Izzy/Denny George/Alex
1. Chapter 1

El tiempo se le había echado encima. Se había levantado antes de las seis de la mañana, aunque le había costado una eternidad tener que separarse de él durante el día; después de haber dormido apenas cinco horas completas y aún así, Izzy Stevens, había llegado tarde al trabajo, por cuarta vez durante la última semana.

Entró en el hospital como una exhalación, intentando que ninguno de los médicos residentes la viera, se cambió de ropa y con la misma velocidad, fue en busca de la doctora Bayle, pero esta la encontró primero.

"¿Otro día tarde Stevens?" Dijo Bayle con tono autoritario, como siempre, sin embargo, un momento más tarde, su expresión cambió y le entregó los informes de dos nuevos pacientes que acababan de ingresar en el hospital. "O'Malley ha preguntado por ti, dice que no te ha visto en toda la mañana. Le dije que estarías eligiendo algún detalle para la boda."

La chica se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente. Afortunadamente para ella ahora que todos en el hospital tenían conocimiento de su boda con Denny, comprendían sus nervios y su estado cercano a la histeria, creciente cada día que pasaba.

"Esta mañana a primera hora, he conseguido hablar con el del catering y si todo va bien; aceptarán nuestras peticiones." A cada palabra que pronunciaba el rostro se le iluminaba un poco más.

Todavía se le hacía algo extraño hablar siempre en plural, nuestras peticiones, estamos buscando nuestra futura casa, nuestra boda. Boda, una palabra con la que había ansiado encontrarse durante toda su vida, el sueño que había inundado su cabeza de ideas durante años, ahora estaba ahí delante de ella, al alcance de su mano y con el hombre del que estaba profundamente enamorada.

Había pasado tres meses desde que Denny le propusiera matrimonio y ella obviamente aceptara y uno y medio desde que a él le había dado el alta el doctor Burke. Izzy todavía no se había ido de casa de Meredith, sino que en su lugar y según había dicho ella, momentáneamente, Denny también vivía allí con ellos.

"_¿Por qué no os quedais con nosotros? La casa es grande y ya sabes que a veces está muy solitaria." Le dijo Meredith con una expresión a la que resultaba muy difícil negarse así como así._

"_Te lo agradecemos de verdad y hasta que encontremos la casa que realmente nos gusta, estaremos encantados de quedarnos aquí." Le dijo Izzy, intentando suavizar el tema de que tarde o temprano terminarían marchándose de allí._

"_No, lo digo en serio. No os parecería genial vivir todos juntos. Denny y tu, Dereck y yo y George y…" Meredith se giró hacia su amigo, mordiéndose el labio, por no saber como salir de aquella airosa sin hacerle daño a él._

"_No te preocupes ya he superado lo de Cally." George nunca había sabido mentir y mucho menos cuando se trataba de hacerlo con la gente que mejor le conocía en el mundo. Sin embargo, nadie dijo nada al respecto. "Meredith tiene razón, estaría genial estar todos juntos." _

_Nueva mentira demasiado forzada. No quería vivir con dos parejas felices, no quería tener que ser el único soltero, el único abandonado que no tenía a nadie y cuyo matrimonio había fracasado en menos de dos meses de estar juntos._

_Izzy tragó saliva antes de volver hablar, aunque notando la mano de Denny sobre su cintura, quien no había dicho nada, al fin y al cabo se trataba de los amigos de Izzy, con los que había compartido mucho más tiempo que con él, en esa conversación no quería meterse; demostrándole que le apoyaba en lo que fuera a decir, le ayudó a seguir hablando._

"_Gracias Meredith, en serio es genial que nos propongas eso. Pero Denny y yo hemos estado hablando y queremos tener nuestra propia casa. Yo nunca he sabido realmente lo que es eso y además, cuando tengamos familia…"_

_Meredith y George se quedaron en silencio mirando a la pareja que abrazados el uno al otro sonreían alegremente. "¿Ya estáis pensando en una familia, en niños?" Izzy tan sólo asintió. Allí ya no había nada más que decir. Esa casa no estaba preparada para tener niños correteando por allí, además la pareja parecía tenerlo todo completamente claro._

Izzy miró el reloj, se había olvidado por completo de los resultados que tenía que recoger esa misma mañana entre tanta llamada telefónica y tanto pensar en el trajo. "Mierda, los informes."

Se despidió de Bayle en tono alegre, mucho más del que tenía acostumbrada a su jefa, agarró con fuerza los informes que esta le había entregado; en cuanto recogiera los resultados que tanto ansiaba ver, se pondría a trabajar con los pacientes, esperando que los casos no la absorbieran demasiado.

Llegar hasta el despacho que estaba buscando le costó menos de dos minutos, aunque la dejó prácticamente sin aliento. Respiró profundamente antes de llamar la puerta y entró.

"Izzy, ya pensaba que no ibas a venir." Le saludó Adisson desde su mesa.

- o -

De la misma forma que se había hecho tarde para llegar al hospital, también se le hizo tarde para volver a casa. Todavía dudaba de poder seguir por mucho tiempo con ese ritmo, pero al menos; la boda ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como par aguantar un poco más.

Al regresar a casa, las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que supuso que o bien no había nadie en casa, o los que estuvieran estarían durmiendo. Sabía que Meredith estaba cenando con Dereck, por lo que llegarían bastante tarde, si no se iban a casa de él a pasar la noche. De George no sabía nada, pero la última vez que lo había visto estaba todavía en el hospital. Desde que vivían, prácticamente dos parejas felices en casa, su amigo apenas pasaba tiempo allí. No podía reprochárselo, no debía de ser fácil para alguien cuyo matrimonio se acababa de romper.

En cuanto a Denny, aunque había hablado con él al mediodía, no sabía si había salido, aunque tal y como lo conocía, lo podía imaginar durmiendo en casa, esperándola. Por ello abrió la puerta lentamente, no quería despertarle. Dejó las cosas en el salón y subió las escaleras caminó de su dormitorio.

La puerta estaba entrecerrada y la luz apagada, abrió la puerta, intentando no hacer ningún ruido. Le costó acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, por lo que al principio no fue capaz de saber si Denny estaba allí o no.

Entonces lo vio, estaba en la cama, tal y como había pensado ella, estaba dormido. Izzy sonrió, si alguien la hubiera visto en ese momento, hubiera dicho que esa la sonrisa más bonita de enamorada, que se podía encontrar; se descalzó y aparcó los zapatos en una esquina.

Durante un momento se quedó mirando a la figura que dormía en la cama, estaba tan tranquilo. Se sentó en la cama y rozó el cuerpo de él por encima de la sábana. "Te quiero." Dijo en un susurro dulce, que pareció llegar a los oídos de él.

Denny se removió y finalmente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con ella, sonrió y alargó el brazo hasta tocar el de ella. Sin decir nada, tiró de su cuerpo y sin ninguna dificultada consiguió que se tumbara junto a él, el cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo, en el lugar preciso, para rodearla con sus brazos y no dejara escapar.

"Perdona no quería despertarte." Ella besó el brazo de él y suspiró al respirar el aroma de su cuerpo.

"No digas tonterías, he estado esperándote despierto, quería verte cuando vinieras y me contaras que tal te había ido el día. " Izzy se echó a reír por lo bajo, ocultando ligeramente el rostro en la almohada. "¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué he dicho?"

Izzy se dio la vuelta, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Denny y un momento después pudo contemplar su amplia sonrisa, la misma que le había enamorado la primera vez había parado sus ojos sobre el rostro de él.

"¿Con que querías saber que tal me había ido el día?" El asintió con una expresión divertida en al mirada, mientras veía que ella se incorporaba en la cama y se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas. "Yo creo que tu quieres saber otra cosa." De nuevo él asintió, estaba demasiado nervioso esperando las noticias que ella le pudiera dar, como para seguir con aquel juego tonto.

Sin decir nada, Izzy tomó la mano de él y la llevó hasta su vientre, poniendo la suya propia encima. Denny abrió los ojos de par en par, no podía creerse lo que ella le estaba diciendo sin palabras, por eso tuvo que preguntar, no quería terminar llevándose una decepción sobre algo con lo que había soñado desde que había conocido a la doctora Stevens.

"¿Qué te ha dicho la doctora Montgomery?" Denny también se incorporó, sin separar la mano del vientre de su futura mujer. Izzy sonrió, dejando escapar un suspiro. Ahí tenía su respuesta, la que llevaba esperando todo el día. Sin dejarla hablar, la abrazó con fuerza y ella sintió que dejaba de respirar, pero no le importó, le gustaba tenerlo ahí, junto a ella, tan cerca, que nada pudiera separarlos. "Es maravilloso Izzy, es maravilloso."

"Vamos a ser padres." Le dijo ella al oído. Izzy se echó a llorar. Desde que había tenido que dar a su hija, siendo tan sólo una adolescente, por no haber podido cuidarla como la niña se merecía, Izzy siempre había soñado con tener un hijo, cuidarle, criarle y darle todo lo que no había podido darle a aquella niña a lo que había perdido para siempre.

Ocultó el rostro contra el hombro de él, y dejó que Denny la sostuviera. "Vamos, cariño, ¿Qué pasa?" La dejó continuar llorando, que lo hiciera hasta que se hubiera desahogado del todo.

"Vamos a ser padres, Denny, vamos a tener nuestro hijo y…" Levantó la cabeza, dejándole ver a él sus mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas. Con una mano, Denny se hizo con ellas, acariciándole el rostro. "Por fin voy a rehacer el mal que hice entonces al perderla."

"Tu no hiciste ningún mal, no era el momento, no estabas preparada, pero ahora si." Un beso tierno en la mejilla le hizo sentir mejor. "Ahora estamos juntos en esto, tu y yo, vamos a ser padres, no es lo mismo que entonces." Un nuevo beso en los labios, tan sólo un roce, fue lo suficientemente reconfortante como para hacerla sonreír. "Te quiero Izzy Stevens y juntos vamos a tener ese niño."

Izzy se abrazó a él, todavía no comprendía como pera posible que siempre le hiciera sentir tan bien, tan sólo con sus palabras. Pero no dijo nada, no quería saberlo, tan sólo quería besarle y que él le besara a ella. Denny se recostó en la cama, llevando consigo el cuerpo de Izzy, que una vez tumbada se apoyó sobre el pecho de él.

Ahora que estaba bien, le gustaba escuchar el latido de su corazón, saber que seguía latiendo con fuerza. Sintió el beso de él sobre la frente; un momento más tarde se apoyó sobre sus propios brazos y deposito un beso sobre los labios de él, que un segundo más tarde fue correspondido con otro.

Esa noche hicieron el amor y se quedaron dormidos, uno junto a otro, las manos de él sobre el vientre de ella. Aunque su futuro hijo todavía era muy pequeño, quería estar lo más cerca de él posible y dentro de unos meses más tarde, cuando diera su primera patada, poder notar sus primeros movimientos en el vientre de la mujer con la que pensaba pasar el resto de su vida.

- o -

George todavía se preguntaba porque había hecho aquello, que motivo había tenido para terminar allí, pero por mucho que pensaba en las horas precedentes, nada le hacía pensar, que aquello pudiera haber terminado pasando.

Se levantó de la cama, aunque cuando se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo, se vistió con celeridad; al menos para ponerse la ropa interior antes que su acompañante se despertara ¿o era él el acompañante? Eso ya daba igual, el caso era que había pasado y ya no podía echar el tiempo hacia atrás para borrar su error.

Fue en busca del resto de su ropa y al tropezarse con una silla, se quejó demasiado alto como para que la otra persona, que un momento antes estaba durmiendo en la cama, se despertara y se lo quedara mirando.

No había podido escapar sin que le viera, al día siguiente no podía haber negado que aquello hubiera ocurrido realmente, alegando que el alcohol debía de haber sido el causante de esos extraños sueños, o pesadillas, dependiendo de lo que la otra persona quisiera pensar, porque ahora que se había despertado, los dos iban saber que aquello había ocurrido realmente.

"¿Se puede saber que haces en mi apartamento?" George abrió la boca para contestar, pero todo lo que se le ocurría en ese momento, había perdido todo el sentido posible.

¿Como le iba a decir a Alex que el alcohol y las frustraciones de ambos, habían hecho que terminaran acostándose?


	2. Chapter 2

Denny se despertó al notar el sol sobre su rostro. Se volvió, quedando tumbado de medio lado, estiró el brazo hasta donde había estado Izzy, pero su mano se topó con la cama vacía. Abrió los ojos y tras darse cuenta que estaba sólo en la cama, miró a su alrededor, no Izzy no estaba por allí, luego trató de escuchar, pero no parecía estar tampoco en el cuarto de baño.

Se levantó y salió del cuarto. La buscó por todas partes pero por mucho que intentaba escuchar donde podía estar, todo estaba en silencio en su casa. Por fin llegó al salón y allí estaba, sentada en el salón, sentada en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y sobre ellas un par de libros, aunque había unos cuantos más rodeándola.

Se apoyó en el margo de la puerta, sonriendo, esperando que ella se percatara que estaba allí. Le encantaba verla estudiar, beber de esa forma tan dulce el café, arrugando la nariz por lo fuerte que estaba para mantenerla despierta el tiempo necesario y que siempre se preparaba para aguantar todas aquellas horas para prepararse para los exámenes.

Izzy suspiró con fuerza y cerró uno de los libros que tenía sobre sus piernas. El libro se tambaleó y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. "Mierda." Cerró los ojos y se los cubrió con las manos. "Esto es imposible, nunca conseguiré aprobar ese maldito examen."

"No deberías esforzarte demasiado, seguro que si lo dejas pasar unas horas, luego lo ves todo más claro." Izzy levantó la vista y sonrió ampliamente. Denny ya estaba a su lado y lo vio sentarse en el sofá junto a ella.

Le quitó el otro libro de encima y le acarició lentamente la mejilla y la barbilla. "Siento haberte despertado, pero esto es de lo más frustrante. Por mucho que estudio una y otra vez, es como si no se me quedara nada en la cabeza." De nuevo Izzy suspiró.

Denny parecía no haberle escuchado, aunque desde luego lo había hecho, no soportaba verla sufrir o simplemente agobiarse tanto por algo en lo que no podía ayudarle por mucho que quisiera hacerlo. Simplemente quería hacerle sentir mejor, que se olvidara del examen por un momento, que se tomara un momento para relajarse y acordarse de que tenía un prometido y que en pocos meses habría un miembro más en la familia y ahora sólo conocía una forma de conseguirlo.

Deslizó la otra mano sobre la mejilla de Izzy, viendo como la chica, incluso después de varios meses juntos, seguía ruborizándose y pareciendo una persona mucho más tímida y apocada de lo que Denny sabía que era. Le acarició el rostro como todas las noches, cuando ella decidía dejar de estudiar por fin y se iba a la cama con él y con un ligero movimiento, hizo que acercara el rostro hasta donde estaba él.

Izzy cerró los ojos y respiró con tranquilidad, aunque notaba que el corazón le estaba latiendo a cien por hora, seguro que teniendo tan cerca de Denny, él lo estaba escuchando perfectamente. Entonces notó los labios de él sobre los suyos, tiernos y dulces, un simple contacto que siempre le hacía volar a un mundo fácil y precioso en el que tan sólo existía el hombre del que estaba enamorada.

Un momento después, las manos de Denny se enredaron en su pelo, soltándole el recogido que había improvisado nada más levantarse. "¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de ti Izzy Stevens?"

"Mmm." Fue todo lo que logró decir ella mientras las manos de él descendían por su cuello y rodeaban su espalda, mientras su boca besaba sus mejillas con la mayor delicadeza posible.

"Tu perseverancia." Izzy abrió ojos, encontrándose con la penetrante y encantadora mirada de Denny delante de ella o más bien casi encima de ella. "En cuanto me levante de aquí para darme una ducha, volverás a abrir esos libros y seguirás estudiando como si nada."

Izzy sonrió, adoraba que le conociera tan bien, que por todos y cada uno de los gestos que ella hacía, Denny fuera a saber perfectamente lo que ella pensaba como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

No se había dado cuenta, pero, mientras contemplaba aquellos ojos castaños, que sin duda le habían cautivado desde el primer día; ahora estaba completamente tumbada sobre el sofá, Denny sentado a su lado, acariciando su cabello con una mano y con la otra su vientre, con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios, mientras no dejaba de mirar el lugar en el crecía su futuro hijo.

"Estoy seguro que será una niña." Dijo finalmente Denny, mientras continuaba deslizando su mano sobre el vientre de su amada Izzy. Al verla sonreír con cierta incredulidad en la mirada, decidió explicar su teoría. "Puede que parezca una tontería, pero esta noche he soñado con vosotras."

"¿Nosotras?" Izzy trató de incorporarse, sabía perfectamente lo que Denny estaba intentado y por mucho que le encantara lo mucho que él se preocupaba por ella, no quería quedarse dormida y perder lo que ella pensaba que serían dos o tres preciadas horas de estudio.

Sin embargo, las dulces y protectoras manos de Denny, una puesta todavía sobre su vientre y la otra masajeando su cadera, se lo impidieron, mientras él continuó hablando, atrayendo todo lo que pudo, la atención de Izzy.

"Es como si hubiera sido una visión del futuro, de dentro de tres o cuatro años. Tu, la hermosa y exitosa Izzy Stevens." Izzy pareció ruborizarse ante tantos halagos pero le estaba picando demasiado la curiosidad como para no seguir escuchando su historia, su cuento de hadas personal. "Estabas en casa, tenías más tiempo para estar con nosotros."

"Vale, eso si que demuestra que sólo era un sueño." Una mirada que trató de aparentar dolida, aunque en realidad tan sólo mostraba picardía, se dibujó en el rostro de Denny. "Lo siento, prometo no interrumpirte más." Izzy hizo un pequeño puchero y dejó que él continuara hablando.

"Yo entraba en la habitación, para verte a ti jugando con Carol."

"Carol…" Dijo ella susurrando, mientras sonreía ante la idea del nombre para su futura hija, si es que finalmente era una niña.

"Era preciosa Izzy, se parecía tanto a ti, esa sonrisa, esos inmensos ojos, su precioso cabello rubio…" Izzy cerró los ojos, intentando hacerse una idea de la niña que Denny le estaba describiendo y entonces fue cuando cometió el gran error. Se relajó, dejó que su imaginación tomara todo el control y relajó todo su cuerpo. "Es tan bonita, que nuestra hija no puede ser diferente a ella. Me hubiera gustado tanto que tu también pudieras verla."

Denny se calló, contemplando la tranquilidad de Izzy ahora que se había dormido. Por mucho que no quisiera reconocerlo, estaba cansada y más desde que tenía que trabajar por dos. Era obstinada, pero en eso Denny le ganaba con creces, no por nada había conseguido a la mujer de sus sueños.

Lentamente, se levantó del sofá y cogiendo una manta que siempre estaba colocada sobre él, cubrió el cuerpo de ella, apartando de su alrededor los libros que tantas horas de sueño le estaban quitando.

"Mi dulce Izzy…" Le besó la frente, acarició de nuevo su mejilla y desapareció del salón, metiéndose en el cuarto de baño.

- o -

"Vale, no se como hemos llegado a esto, pero la verdad es que no me interesa saberlo; en realidad, ni siquiera quiero que me expliques nada." George se levantó de la cama con velocidad y cogiendo su ropa, que había quedado perdida por el cuarto, hizo con ella una bola y se fue al cuarto de baño a vestirse.

"¿Te crees que tengo alguna remota idea de que es lo que me ha llevado a terminar en la cama contigo? Por el amor de dios O'Maley, no estoy tan desesperado como para acostarme contigo así como así."

"Muchas gracias." George se volvió al escuchar aquello. Bueno era que no sintiera nada por él y que en circunstancias normales no iba a acostarse con Alex, pero de ahí a decirle que no se acostaría con él por nada del mundo."

"No te lo tomes a mal, no lo digo porque seas ti, en concreto, si no porque no me gustan los tíos, no me acuesto con tíos, no me ponen los tíos y ya está."

A pesar de estar desnudo, George dejó caer la ropa en el suelo y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama. No era un persona muy atrevida pero aquello estaba siendo demasiado para él. "Pues para no gustarte los tíos, bien que disfrutaste anoche."

"¡Has dicho que no sabías como habíamos terminado aquí! Y además… no es cuestión de su disfruté o no, porque al fin y a cabo, a ti tampoco te gustan los tíos y bien que…" George parecía enfurecido, como esas pocas veces en las que Alex podía haberlo visto realmente enfadado por algo.

"Vale, será mejor que dejemos las cosas claras." George se fue acercando cada vez más a la cama, mientras Alex, ya sentado sobre ella, se cruzó de piernas, mientras lo veía moverse. "En primer lugar, no me acuerdo porque terminamos en la cama, pero se perfectamente lo que pasó a noche y tu también. En segundo lugar, tienes razón, no me gustan los tíos, bueno, rectifico, todavía no he encontrado ningún tío que guste, nunca he dicho que no me pueda enamorar de un hombre o simplemente acostarme con un hombre si me parece lo suficientemente atractivo y lo tercero, en cuanto a lo de anoche, si vas a decir que hice o dije algo, te recordaré que tu no te quedaste corto."

Para cuando terminó de hablar, George ya había vuelto a la cama, ya se había arrodillado sobre ella y tenía la mirada clavada en Alex, que lo había estado escuchando en completo silencio.

"Muy bien, ¿Entonces, por que no dejamos las cosas como están? los dos nos lo pasamos genial anoche por culpa del alcohol." Alex también se arrodilló, parecía como si estuviera moviendo hipnotizado. "Nadie tiene porque saber que esto ha pasado."

"Meredith e Izzy lo descubrirán." Porque sus cuerpos se estaban acercando otra vez, era algo de lo que ninguno de los dos se había percatado, pero ambos se estaban moviendo hacia el otro sin apenas darse cuenta.

"No si tu no se lo dices." La mano de Alex, hasta ese momento apoyada sobre la cama, comenzó a deslizarse, hasta colocarse sobre la de George y entrelazar sus dedos con los de este. "Puede ser nuestro secreto."

"Pero no hay ningún secreto, tan sólo ha sido una tontería." George notaba como Alex apretaba con fuerza sus manos y con un ligero movimiento, hizo que George comenzara a avanzar hacia él.

"Una tontería… sólo una tontería." Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente porque estaban haciendo eso, porque si ninguno se había fijado en el otro hasta ese momento, porque ahora estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, ¿tan simple había sido cambiar su relación, apenas existente de varios años, tan sólo por una noche loca de alcohol y sexo?

"Que no se volverá a repetir." Dijo George, que se había quedado completamente quieto, mientras Alex lo atraía, hasta que notó su mano sobre su espalda y su boca sobre su oído respirando tan sensualmente que el gemido que emitió jamás hubiera podido evitarlo.

""Nunca… más." Alex hablaba con la mayor dulzura que George le hubiera escuchado nunca, como si se tratara de un encantador de serpientes, haciendo su espectáculo con él en ese preciso momento.

Entonces no pudo evitarlo, por mucho que su cerebro le gritaba a George que aquello estaba mal, que no podía terminar de ninguna manera bien para ninguno de los dos y mucho menos para él que ya le habían roto el corazón demasiadas veces; la tentación era demasiado grande.

Esos ojos lo miraban con total atención, esas manos habían rodeado su espalda desnuda y lo arañaban con fuerza y pasión y esos labios que pese a que no hacían más que decirle que aquello no podía repetirse, que ninguno de los dos sentía nada por el otro y que nunca debían volver a hablar de ello, aunque al mismo tiempo, al mismo tiempo, le llevaban de la mano al más intenso de los sentimientos.

Todo ello hizo que en lo que podía parecer un ataque de rabia contenida, agarró con fuerza el rostro de Alex, hasta que este no pudo moverse y le besó con deseo y ardor sin importarle lo que el otro fuera a decir, o lo que fuera a pensar, porque en ese momento, le estaba devolviendo el beso, sus manos lo agarraban todavía con fuerza y los suspiros salían tanto de su boca como de la de Alex.

Podía tratarse de un error, de algo imposible y que no debía volver a repetirse, pero como siempre se ha dicho, el hombre es el único animal que cae dos veces en la misma piedra, y ambos eran la piedra del otro y ambos sabían, por mucho que no quisieran reconocerlo, que iban a volver a caer demasiadas veces, aún sin saber donde terminaría todo aquello


	3. Chapter 3

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, ninguno de los dos quería que si alguien entrara en ese preciso instante, los viera y descubriera quienes eran. "¿Por qué no te atreves a reconocerlo?" George apretó con fuerza los brazos de Alex sobre la cama, mientras sonreía, pese a que el otro no pudiera verle.

"No tengo nada que reconocer, por mucho que nos acostemos no vas a conseguir que diga que estoy enamorado de ti, porque no lo estoy." A pesar de la completa oscuridad, la divertida risilla de George, le dio a entender a su compañero lo que estaba pensando."¿Se puede saber de que te ríes?" Alex intentó moverse, pero los brazos de George, lo tenían bien atrapado.

"Llevamos dos meses acostándonos, nadie se ha enterado todavía, cosa que me parece bastante rara por cierto, y tu, bueno, el Alex que yo conocía antes de esto, ya habría tenido al menos un par de ligues por mes. No entiendo porque a la gente no le parece extraño tu comportamiento."

"Que no me haya acostado con nadie, a parte de ti, en este tiempo, no significa que esté enamorado de ti. Puede que lo pase bien contigo, que me guste acostarme contigo y tal vez, prefiera que la gente no lo sepa, para evitar bromas supongo."

George se apartó de él con rapidez, apoyando la espalda en al pared y abrazando sus propias rodillas con los brazos. Sin saber si era por estar desnudo o por las manos de Alex sobre su piel, se estremeció.

"¿Eso quiere decir que te avergüenzas de mi, que no quieres decirles que te acuestas conmigo, porque te avergüenzas de hacerlo?" George siempre había temido el rechazo y después de la forma en al que Meredith le había dicho que no estaba enamorada de él, había tenido bastante.

Ahora, por otro lado, era diferente, no le importaba llevar su relación en secreto, si aquello se podía denominar relación; pues pensaba que que Alex Careb sentía algo por él, algo más intenso e importante que sus relaciones sexuales esporádicas. No quería estar equivocado, no quería darse cuenta que simplemente había jugado con él durante esos dos meses.

"No me avergüenzo de ti." Alex se sentó a su lado, intentando acercarse, pero George se separó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos durante un momento, intentando leer lo que había en su mirada.

"Entonces, si no te da palo estar conmigo, es te avergüenzas de acostarte con un tío. Me parece tan hipócrita. Te digo una cosa, Alex, o estás conmigo o lo dejamos, yo no me avergüenzo de pensar que siento algo por ti, no necesito excusas tontas para sentirme mejor, a lo mejor tu deberías empezar a pensar…" Poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de George, Alex hizo que dejara de hablar, lo miró a los ojos, con aquella mirada tan intensa que derretía a su compañero y se mordió el labio.

"Tengo miedo." Por fin lo había dicho. Si, Alex tenía miedo de sus sentimientos, de lo que había en su corazón por ese hombre con el que llevaba acostándose dos meses, tenía miedo de perder la cabeza por él y no ser correspondido, de que todo el mundo se diera cuenta que también podía ser una persona débil y sensible cuando sentía algo. Simplemente tenía miedo. "Tengo mucho miedo de todo esto."

George no necesito más explicaciones. Conocía demasiado bien a su compañero, como para saber lo que eso significaba, lo que le había costado simplemente decir esas pocas palabras y lo mucho que significaban para Alex.

Por eso, se acercó a él, puso las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y se dejó caer sobre él. Alex se tumbó en la cama. No era el lugar más romántico del mundo, aunque él tampoco era un hombre romántico, no al menos hasta esos meses, pero no importaba. La casa no era un lugar seguro para llevar su relación en secreto, siempre había demasiada gente rondando como para que alguien no se diera cuenta y el apartamento de Alex… simplemente no era el mejor lugar para nada.

De ese modo, el pequeño dormitorio que tenían los internos, parecía el mejor sitio para estar solos y tener un poco de intimidad dentro de lo que cabía. George le besó, sabía como hacerle sentir bien, lo había ido descubriendo con el tiempo, besándole lentamente cuando quería tranquilizarle, con fuerza y pasión, cuando tenían un fin de semana libre y sobretodo, cuando quería hacer que dejara de pensar y simplemente se relajara, el cuello era el mejor sitio para besarle y recorrer con su lengua su piel suave.

Allí tenían su rincón, el lugar donde Alex podía ser él mismo, el verdadero Alex Careb, el que no quería reconocer que estaba enamorado, pero susurraba el nombre de George en el oído del otro hombre, el que suspiraba cuando las manos de George recorrían su espalda.

Ese era el lugar donde ninguno tenía que actuar, donde nadie sabía lo que ocurría, donde la intimidad era su única compañera, siempre y cuando no llamara nadie a la puerta.

"George ¿estás ahí?" Los dos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Izzy al otro lado de la puerta. "¿George?" Se miraron un momento, intentando pensar con rapidez que era lo que podían hacer. El pomo de la puerta se movió y ambos dieron gracias por haberla cerrado con pestillo. "George tío, te llevo buscando todo el día y una enfermera te ha visto entrar aquí."

Izzy volvió a intentar a abrir la puerta, pero un momento más tarde, esta se abrió y su amigo apareció, algo despeinado y con la ropa mal puesta. "¿Se puede saber que pasa? intentaba dormir un rato, apenas he pegado ojo esta noche, estudiando."

"Lo siento, pero estoy tan nerviosa con la boda que pensé que podrías echarme una mano." Izzy bajó la mirada. Se sentía mal por no haber pensando en su amigo, tan ajetreada como estaba con sus estudios, la boca y el embarazo.

No era fácil compaginarlo todo y sobretodo le apenaba no poder ver a su mejor amigo más a menudo. "Bueno, dime, seguro que puedo echarte una mano con lo que necesites." Por mucho que lo intentara, George no podía fingir que estuviera enojado con su amiga, era su mejor amiga y ya le costaba bastante no decirle nada sobre su relación con Alex; ella ya tenía bastante con todos sus jaleos.

"¿De verdad? Gracias porque estoy desesperada con las invitaciones, tengo que ir a recogerlas esta noche y Denny está fuera estos tres días para ir a buscar a sus padres y yo tengo una operación muy importante hoy y estaré trabajando hasta tarde."

"No deberías trabajar tanto en tu estado, no tiene que ser nada bueno para el niño, pero bueno, si con las invitaciones te evito estresarte más, lo haré encantado." Izzy se abrazó a su amigo.

"Gracias George, eres el mejor amigo, pero por cierto, según Denny es niña y se llamará Carol." Izzy volvió a abrazar con fuerza a George, pero al hacerlo notó algo raro en él, se separó y se lo quedó mirando a los ojos, sabía que si lo hacía, su amigo no sería capaz de mentirle, pues nunca le podía mantener la mirada cuando le mentía. "Hueles diferente, ¿has estado con alguien?"

Tal y como había pensado, George intentó mentirle, sin conseguirlo. "No, que cosas tienes, es que he cambiado de fragancia eso es todo." Rápidamente, George apartó la mirada de ella. Izzy continuó mirándole, esperando que le contestara la verdad de una vez. Haber vivido con él durante dos años, le daba ventaja para saber como iba a reaccionar en todo momento. "¿Qué pasa? Lo digo en serio, no se porque me miras así todavía."

En realidad, quería decírselo, estaba deseando hacerlo, decir a los cuatro vientos que Alex no era el tío que todos venían, que en realidad era un hombre sensible y atento con él, que sólo había que conocerlo realmente para darse cuenta de lo que escondía detrás de su fachada de tipo duro.

Pero no podía, Alex se lo había pedido y si ya era difícil mantener su relación, de forma más o menos estable, tal y como estaba, no quería arriesgarse a perderle por no poder esperar a que su compañero estuviera preparado para decirles a todos lo que realmente sentía.

"George, te conozco hace mucho tiempo y se que estás con alguien, incluso me atrevería a decir…"

"Muy bien tu ganas. Es una chica que conocí el otro día en el bar, nos dimos los teléfonos y hemos quedado unas cuantas veces. ¿Contenta?" Buscar una excusa no era fácil, pero era mejor que decirle la verdad, al menos por el momento.

Izzy lo miró algo perpleja, desde luego no era eso lo que se había esperado. "¿Una chica?" Conocía muchos tipos de perfumes y fragancias y desde luego, la que había olido en la ropa de su amigo, no era precisamente el típico perfume de mujer, más bien parecía de un hombre y lo peor era que no se le hacía desconocido, aunque no conseguía saber a quien pertenecía.

"¿Y que tal tu embarazo?" George prefirió salir por la tangente antes de que su amiga descubriera algo más de la cuenta.

"Bien, Denny me cuida mucho, está siempre pendiente de nosotras, casi duerme menos que yo, pero no hace más que intentar que no estudie demasiado y que descanse. Creo que no podría haber encontrado un hombre mejor que él." Pensando en el hombre del que estaba enamorada, Izzy dejó de pensar en George y en sus escarceos sentimentales. George suspiró, viendo como su amiga miraba el reloj. "Gracias por lo de las invitaciones, te debo una, pero tengo que irme, que Shepard me está esperando para que le ayude con la operación." Le dio un beso a su amigo en la mejilla y salió disparada hacia el fondo del pasillo.

George volvió a abrir la puerta y desapareció en el interior del pequeño dormitorio, todavía le quedaban unos minutos antes de tener que volver otra vez al trabajo y volver a disimular.

Al entrar, de primeras no pudo ver nada, sin embargo, unas manos rodearon su cintura y lo atrajeron hasta el fondo del cuerpo, donde estaban las literas. Unos labios besaron su cuello y las manos subieron, bajo su ropa, hasta su pecho, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel, como si fuera la última vez que fuera a tocarle.

"¿Con que una chica del bar? ¿Y como era? Lo digo por saber si tengo que ponerme celoso de ella o no." George giró la cabeza, allí estaba Alex, aunque era un persona que no sonreía habitualmente, cuando lo hacía, conseguía que se erizara todo el vello.

"¿Por qué deberías ponerte celoso si no sientes nada por mi?"Alex intentó besarle, pero con un movimiento rápido, George alejó un momento la boca, esperando la respuesta, no se iba a ir sin contestar. "¿Esto sólo es sexo no?"

Alex suspiró con fuerza, pensando un momento que contestar a eso, pero se dio cuenta que no había muchas respuestas posibles y que sólo una era la que realmente quería decir.

"No, no es sólo sexo." Deslizó su mano hasta el vientre de George, comenzando desabrochar su pantalón mientras hablaba. "No se lo que siento, porque me aterra decir que te quiero."

Bajó la cremallera del pantalón, George cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras se mordía el labio, la mano de Alex le estaba volviendo loco y quería mantener la conciencia para escuchar atentamente sus palabras. "Me aterroriza abrirme de esta manera, pero empiezo a pensar que no me queda otra opción más que decir una cosa."

Su mano desapareció tras la ropa interior de George, deslizándose por su entrepierna, frotando su mano contra los genitales de su compañero, cada vez con mayor intensidad. Lo miró un momento, las manos de George estaban clavadas en la cama, sus ojos cerrados por completo y su boca entre abierta.

Se acercó a ella y mordió su labio hasta hacerle gemir intensamente, luego deposito un beso sobre su boca y un momento después George ya se había apoderado de sus labios con avidez y profundo deseo, su lengua en el interior de la boca de Alex, buscando todos aquellos recodos que no había visitado antes.

La mano de Alex se movía cada vez con mayor intensidad contra su miembro y todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión, a punto de explotar. "Alex… por favor… Alex… no puedo aguantarlo más." Fue lo único racional que pudo decir. Ya pudo más y se dejó caer sobre su compañero, agotado, sudoroso y vacío.

Con la mano libre, Alex le abrazó y acercando la boca a su oído, le dijo aquello que nunca hubiera esperado decir tan pronto en una relación y mucho menos tratándose de un hombre. "Creo que te quiero:"


	4. Chapter 4

El día había sido agotador para Denny. Ahora que Izzy ya era una residente en el Seattle Grace, él se ocupaba de todo lo relacionado con la boda y todos los preparativos, la iglesia, el lugar del convite y cada uno de los detalles que sabía que más ilusión le harían a Izzy.

Casi era medianoche cuando por fin llegó a casa. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y no había ningún ruido. Espero que ella estuviera en casa y no se hubiera quedado otra vez a trabajar hasta bien entrada la madrugada en el hospital. Fue hasta el dormitorio y allí la encontró.

Tenía varios libros esparcidos por la cama, pero ella estaba profundamente dormida, tanto que no se enteró cuando Denny se sentó en la cama a su lado y la arropó bien. se tumbó junto a ella y le besó la mejilla.

Entonces Izzy se removió. "Shhh, soy yo tranquila, sigue durmiendo." Se volvió hacia donde estaba él y sonrió, aunque Denny pudo notar, aunque no dijera nada, el cansancio en la mirada. "Dime que has descansado al menos un par de horas hoy."

"Tenía una caso importante, el paciente necesitaba dos operaciones y no teníamos apenas tiempo que perder. Ha sido increíble, he estado trabajando con Derek y ha sido alucinante."

"Izzy, quedamos en que te relajarías un poco ahora que la niña está en camino." Denny deslizó su mano hasta el vientre de Izzy, tal y como hacía siempre. Le encantaba poder notar que allí estaba su futuro bebé, aunque todavía no hubiera dado sus primeras patadas.

"Sigues pensando que es un niña. ¿Sigues queriendo que se llame Carol?" Denny asintió feliz, recordando los sueños en los que había visto a su familia y sobretodo en los que se había visto con su pequeña hija recién nacida en los brazos.

"Sigo convencido de ello y también estoy convencido que no te beneficia nada el ritmo de vida que llevas. Vas a terminar totalmente agotada si sigues así."

"Pero los demás…"

"Los demás no tienen que preocuparse por el bebé que llevan dentro. Tu estás embarazada y tienes que descansar de vez en cuando." Le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza, mientras ella se apretó contra él. "Tienes que pensar por mis dos chicas."

"Supongo que podré hacerlo, en cuanto mañana terminé los tres informes que tengo pendientes y actualice el historia del señor…" Denny la miró con determinación. "Vale, lo siento, es la costumbre, a partir de ahora, nada de estrés innecesario y nada de demasiadas horas trabajando. A las seis…" Izzy se quedó callada y cerró los ojos al notar la punzada de dolor. Apretó con fuerza la mano que Denny todavía tenía colocada sobre su vientre y sin poder evitarlo gimió por el dolor.

"Izzy cariño, ¿Qué ocurre?" El miedo de Denny se notaba en su tono de voz. Ya se le había pasado por la cabeza más de una vez que su futura mujer estuviera trabajando demasiado y que eso no le estuviera haciendo ningún bien al embarazado, pero de ahí a que algo malo pudiera sucederle de verdad.

"No lo se, de repente..." Izzy volvió a callarse hasta que la siguiente punzada en el vientre, pasó también. Respiró con cierta dificultad y con ayuda de Denny se incorporó en la cama. "Creo que no sería mala idea que fuéramos al hospital."

Izzy se lo quedó mirando, mientras él intentaba reaccionar a esa frase. Aquello no tenía buena pinta y que alguien tan fuerte y que nunca reconocía encontrarse mal le pudiera con sus ojillos de cachorrillo abandonado que la llevara al hospital, era aún peor.

Ella fue a levantarse, pero Denny no se lo permitió, fue más rápido se incorporó primero y la cogió en brazos. Izzy ni siquiera protestó, apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos cuando notó que la siguiente punzaba llegaba mucho más violenta que la anterior.

"Carol…" Fue todo lo que consiguió murmurar mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Agarró con fuerza la camiseta de él, como si de esa forma estuvieran compartiendo el terrible dolor que sentía.

"Todo va a ir bien, estaremos en el hospital en poco tiempo y la doctora Montgomery cuidará de las dos." Izzy asintió sin decir nada.

Estaba aterrada, había pensado que durante aquellos cinco meses todo estaba iendo bien, que estar embarazada no le iba a impedir seguir llevando su ritmo de vida normal, sus horas sin dormir, sus horas sin comer y todos los nervios por no tener la respuesta para el caso llevaba entre manos.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta que había cometido un terrible error y lo estaba pagando. Izzy la subió al coche y la acomodó en el asiento del copiloto, ella se abrazó a su propio vientre, como si estuviera defendiendo a su bebe no nacido. Antes de subirse al coche, Denny le besó, temeroso de que aquella noche pudiera terminar demasiado mal, igual que había ocurrido en más de uno de los sueños que había estado teniendo durante esos meses.

Más allá de las maravillosas visiones sobre su futura vida en familia, Denny también había visto otras en las que las cosas ocurrían de una forma bastante similar a como lo estaban haciendo ahora, una complicación que no habían visto venir, unas horas en el hospital sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo y al final un doctor salía y le decía que había hecho todo lo que había podido, pero que la hemorragia interna había sido demasiado grande y que no habían podido salvar a ninguno de los dos.

Condujo lo más rápido que pudo, mirando de ver en cuando a Izzy, que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados. Casi parecía dormida, pero él sabía que no lo estaba, la forma en la que apretaba los labios cada vez que el dolor regresaba le estaba destrozando por no poder ayudarla.

Al llegar, Adison ya estaba allí, ya le habían llamado par decirle lo que ocurría y antes de que Denny se pudiera dar cuenta, ya se habían llevado a Izzy para hacerle pruebas. Él se quedó sentado en la sala de espera, como una persona más, intentando no recordar que Izzy también había estado allí, esperando por él, con la duda sobre si él sobreviviría o no unos meses antes.

Un par de horas se fueron volando y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Adison apareció por el fondo del pasillo. Por un segundo prefirió no ver su expresión, por miedo a que fuera la que tanto miedo le daba. Pero cuando se fijó en su sonrisa algo cansada se dio cuenta que las cosas habían salido bien.

"¿Cómo está?" Dijo, levantándose casi de un salto y llegando hasta donde estaba la doctora Montgomery. "¿Puedo verla?"

"Tranquilo." Adison le tocó el hombro para tranquilizarlo. "Izzy es una chica fuerte y tu hija también, las dos están bien, sólo ha sido un susto provocado por demasiadas horas trabajando sin parar."

"Entonces todo va bien, ¿verdad? Izzy está bien y Carol… Un momento ¿Has dicho "mi hija", quieres decir que has visto que es una niña?"

"Vaya perdona, tal vez no quisierais saber el sexo del bebe hasta que naciera."

"No, es genial, es una niña." Dijo Denny mientras suspiraba. "Puedo verla entonces ¿verdad?" Poco a poco Denny se fue relajando, aunque no lo estaría del todo hasta que no pudiera ver a su futura mujer y asegurarse que era verdad, que estaba bien.

"Claro, _tus chicas_ están bien." Denny se encaminó hacia la habitación, pero Adison lo detuvo. "Los dos sabemos que Izzy es muy tozuda y no querrá frenar su ritmo de trabajo. Denny sonrió al ver lo bien que Adison conocía a su prometida. "Pero intenta calmarla, conforme más avance el embarazo menos le convendrá estos esfuerzos y estos sustos."

"Lo intentaré."

- o -

Aquella noche, George y Alex estaban de guardia en el hospital. Por el momento a nadie le había sorprendido que estuvieran demasiado tiempo juntos y que escogieran los turnos para las mismas horas. Todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado con sus pacientes como para percatarse de lo que hacían.

Cinco meses después de la primera noche en la que se habían acostado, los dos seguían juntos. Alex se empeñaba en decir que lo suyo no era más que un rollo, que cuando quisiera, o cuando se cansara lo dejarían. Pero hasta el momento no lo habían hecho y eso estaba haciendo muy feliz a George. Sus relaciones con las mujeres no habían sido las mejores del mundo y ahora estaba muy contento de poder tener una relación, más o menos normal con alguien, aunque eso supusiera tener que andar escondiéndose.

Sin embargo, cuando aquella noche, tras terminar uno de sus descansos, en los que _se habían ido a tomar un café,_ los dos solos al dormitorio de los médicos, encerrados durante media hora, salieron riéndose y desgraciadamente para ellos, con las manos entrelazadas, Mark estaba allí, delante de la puerta, despidiéndose de una enfermera y los vio.

"Mierda." Dijo en voz muy baja Alex, un momento antes de separar la mano de George y alejarse unos centímetros de él. "Doctor Sloan." Saludó a Mark, intentando que aquello sonara lo más creíble posible.

"O'Malley, Karev…" Mark sonrió con malicia mientras los dos jóvenes médicos se ruborizaban visiblemente. "Creo que Derek te está buscando Karev ya veo porque no te podía encontrar."

"Doctor Sloan…" Comenzó a decir Alex, pero Mark le cortó antes de que pudiera continuar.

"No es asunto mío, me da igual lo que hagáis en vuestro tiempo libre, pero creo que Derek lleva un rato buscándote, os aconsejo que no dejéis que _lo vuestro_ estropee vuestro trabajo." Mark, todavía sonriendo por lo que acababa de descubrir, se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo, recordó algo. "Y yo que todavía no he probado ese dormitorio. ¿Es cómodo?"

Los dos tragaron saliva, pero no contestaron, Mark se echó a reír y desapareció por el pasillo. "Parece que te avergüences de estar conmigo y que alguien te vea." Dijo George ofendido por la reacción del otro.

"No se trata de eso, es que me ha cogido por sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarme con el doctor Sloan así, de frente."

"Osea que ha sido una reacción involuntaria que demuestra lo que realmente sientes por mi." Sin esperar la respuesta de Alex, George comenzó a caminar por él pasillo. "Obviamente, todo esto ha sido una mala idea desde el principio, tu lo quieres mantener en secreto porque te avergüenzas de mi."

La mano de Alex alcanzó a su compañero con fuerza y tras retenerlo lo acercó hasta él, en el mismo momento en que dos enfermeras cruzaban por el pasillo y los miraban mientras Alex besaba a George con ternura.

"No digas tonterías, simplemente se trataba de no ser la comidilla del hospital pero si todo tu problema es ese." Un nuevo médico pasó por ahí y Alex volvió a besarle mientras George comenzaba a reír. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Vas a hacer eso cada vez que pase alguien? Porque no me parece mala idea." Entonces Mark volvió a aparecer y los dos se lo quedaron mirando al ver la preocupación en su rostro.

"Sabía que seguiríais aquí. Stevens acaba de llegar, la traía su novio, parece que hay algún problema con el embarazo, Adison está con ella." Olvidando lo que tenían entre manos, los dos se marcharon para ver a su amiga. Mark los vio pasar a su lado, muy juntos y sonrió al pensar en la extraña pareja que formaban.


	5. Chapter 5

George entró en la habitación de su amiga despacio, si estaba dormida, no quería despertarla. Denny estaba sentado junto a la cama, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano, sin quitarle los ojos encima a su adorada Izzy.

Ni siquiera se enteró de la llegada de George, pero este no dijo nada, se podía hacer una idea de los pensamientos en la mente de Denny, lo mal que lo debía de estar pasando por el susto.

Alex entró detrás y fue hasta la cama, donde se arrodilló frente al rostro de Izzy que tan apaciblemente parecía dormir ahora. "Siempre dando lo mejor de ti." Susurró el joven doctor, creyendo que su amiga le escucharía. "Haciendo lo mejor para todos, pero olvidándote de ti misma."

"Está dormida, no puede oírte." Dijo por Denny, saliendo de sus pensamientos por un momento. "Pero ha preguntado por todos vosotros." Sonrió con tristeza. "Sabes Alex, tienes razón, siempre está dando más de lo que debería, sin preocuparse de lo que le pueda ocurrir a ella." Se acercó a la cama y tomó la mano de Izzy entre las suyas, su tacto era cálido y suave, igual que lo era toda ella. "¿Sabéis cuantas horas estudia para los exámenes?"

"Seguro que más que nosotros." George se acercó hasta Alex, deseaba abrazarle para que le reconfortara, pero todavía no sabía si su compañero estaría dispuesto a llevar su relación hasta ese punto. Por ello se contuvo y de la forma más sutil que pudo, rozó su mano con la de Alex.

"Más de una noche, me he despertado y ella no estaba en la cama, al salir al cuarto de estar, estaba allí, con un libro sobre el pecho, dormida. Supongo que debería haberme preocupado un poco más por ella y un poco menos por la boda."

"Yo que tu no haría eso."

Meredith estaba en la puerta, en cuanto le habían contado lo que le había ocurrido a Izzy, intentó dejar lo que estaba haciendo para visitar a su amiga y comprobar que estuviera bien, pero el paciente estaba más grave de lo que esperaba en un principio y tuvo que posponer la visita más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

"Izzy quiere la boda más espectacular posible y quiere que tu la apoyes. Si no lo haces, empezará a mirarlo todo ella, además de estudiar para los exámenes y pasarse de vez en cuanto por el hospital para ver que tal lo llevamos. Aunque intente ir de chica independiente, quiere ver su cuento de hadas hecho realidad y casarse con el príncipe azul en el salón del castillo."

Denny volvió la vista hacia su prometida. Estaba deseando casarse con ella, poder decir que esa mujer era su mujer a todo el mundo, pero había accedido a esperar a que pasaran los exámenes para hacerlo.

No es que Denny no se hubiera involucrado en la boda, ambos llevaban meses trabajando en ello, el convite, el viaje de novios, los trajes, todo tenía que estar perfecto, pero hasta las semejanzas con el cuento de hadas, no se había dado cuenta que ese día perfecto era todo lo que necesitaba Izzy para ser feliz.

Se removió en la cama, abriendo los ojos poco a poco, los sedantes que Adison le había dado para que durmiera sin dolores, habían hecho muy bien su trabajo. Miró a su alrededor, hacia sus amigos y hacia Denny que ahora le sonreía con ternura, como siempre le había visto hacer.

"Dime que vas a empezar a tomarte las cosas con más tranquilidad." Ella asintió débilmente, apretando con toda la fuerza que pudo la mano de él. "No quiero ser el malo de la película, sólo quiero que estés bien, mi vida. Prométeme que te vas a cuidar más, por ti y por Carol."

El susto ya había sido suficiente como para que Izzy no se negara a la razonable petición de su novio. "Lo haré, lo siento." Dijo antes de notar que se le atragantaban las palabras en la garganta a causa de las lágrimas que no quería derramar. "Lo siento, amor mío."

Denny nunca había soportar ver llorar a Izzy y mucho menos cuando no podía ayudarle a superar su sufrimiento. Le acarició la frente y le besó la mejilla, intentando calmar su dolor. "Vamos cariño, ¿Qué pasa? Todo está bien, la niña está bien y tu también, sólo ha sido un susto. Pero lo vamos a solucionar, no te preocupes."

"Pero podía haber sido peor. He sido una tonta al pensar que era un supermamá o algo así y ya ves lo que ha pasado, lo que ha estado a punto de pasar." El rostro de Izzy desapareció en el pecho de Denny, mientras este, mirando a George, Alex y Meredith, les dijo con la mirada que los dejaran solos.

Sin decir nada, los tres desaparecieron y por fin, la pareja estuvo sola en la habitación. "Dime que es lo que de verdad te preocupa, se que hay algo más." Izzy lo miró con los ojos empapados en lágrimas. Él se sentó a su lado en la cama, dejando que ella, moviéndose pesadamente a causa del embarazo, apoyara la cabeza sobre su pecho.

"Nunca había pasado tanto miedo en mi vida como cuando pensaba que te perdía, cuando creía que podías morir y que yo me quedaba sola y ahora esto. Pensar que podíamos perder a nuestro bebé, que por mi tozudez Carol podía morir hoy. Denny, he estado a punto de matar a nuestra hija."

"Ni se te ocurra decir algo así, no es cierto." Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos intentando mostrarse todo lo comprensivo que podía, pese a que estaba aterrado por los pensamientos de ella. "Tu no has tenido la culpa de esto, en todo caso ha sido un fallo de los dos, por no darnos cuenta de que no puedes hacerlo todo." Besó sus labios temblorosos con cuidado, mientras ella intentaba respirar con normalidad para dejar de llorar por fin. "Debería haberme implicado más en la boca y quitarte ese trabajo de encima. Tu ya tienes bastante con los exámenes."

Agotada y totalmente deprimida, Izzy terminó por romper a llorar de nuevo, completamente desconsolada. Se abrazó a su propio vientre, como si de esa forma pudiera estar más cerca de su futuro hijo.

Entonces notó la patada, había sido fuerte, tanto que le hizo expresar el dolor con un pequeño gemido. "¿No serán los mismos dolores otra vez?" Dejando que las últimas lágrimas se deslizaran por su mejilla, Izzy negó con la cabeza.

Cogió la mano de Denny y la llevó hasta su vientre, hasta el mismo sitio en el que el bebé había dado aquella patada. Durante los primeros segundos no pasó nada, pero entonces, el movimiento se volvió a producir, otra patada, otro pequeño dolor, pero convertido en la mayor de las emociones para los dos.

"¿Lo ves? Carol está bien y nos lo acaba de decir. Es una chica fuerte, igual que su madre."

"Y no te olvides de su padre." Por fin la veía sonreír sin lágrimas de por miedo, por fin ella le acariciaba el rostro sin que él notara su mano temblorosa, por fin, parecía que se le había pasado el primer momento de susto. "Tienes razón, esta niña será fuerte y podrá con todo."

Lentamente, Izzy se fue acurrucando contra él, notando sus suaves manos rodeando su cuerpo. Se sentía bien con él, protegida, querida y amada. En ese momento, la boda no importaba, los meses que tardaran en casarse habían dejado de contar y por un momento los exámenes que casi le habían hecho perder a su retoño, carecían de sentido entre los brazos de Denny. Simplemente se sentía bien.

- o -

George suspiró con fuerza cuando Alex y él se separaron de Meredith. Se apoyó en la pared y cerró por un momento los ojos. Había llegado a pensar lo peor cuando Mark le había dicho que habían llevado a su amiga al hospital. Desde la muerte de su padre, no había sentido tanto el miedo a perder a un ser querido y eso ahora le había destrozado.

"¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?" Susurró la voz de Alex sobre su oído. George abrió de repente los ojos y se encontró a su compañero delante de él, con ambas manos sobre la pared, a los dos lados de su cuerpo. "He aceptado ser tu novio, supongo que me dejarás entrar en tus pensamientos."

"Pensaba en Izzy, en que casi la perdemos. No se si estaría preparado para algo así. No quiero perder a nadie más." Un médico pasó junto a ellos, por lo que durante un momento se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que el pasillo volvió estar vacío.

"No vas a perder a nadie, Izzy está bien y yo estoy a tu lado, no tiene porque pasar nada malo."

"¿Estás a mi lado? Nos conocemos hace mucho Alex y ambos sabemos que no eres el mejor ejemplo de relación estable y duradera."

"¿Se puede saber que pasa contigo? Creía que estábamos bien, que nos entendíamos y que encajábamos sin problemas." Alex no comprendía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su compañero, que era lo que había hecho cambiar tan rápidamente.

"Lo que me pasa es que yo quiero lo mismo que Izzy y Denny. Quiero alguien con quien estar para toda la vida, alguien que sepa que quiere hoy y que esté seguro que me va a querer siempre." Alex no dijo nada, tan sólo lo miraba. "No quiero un cuento de hadas, sólo quiero saber que estoy con la persona de mi vida."

"¿No crees que yo sea la persona de tu vida?"

"Lo que creo es que tienes miedo de decirlo, tienes miedo de reconocer ante todo el mundo que me quieres. ¿Serías capaz de salir de este hospital conmigo de la mano o entrar en un bar y besarme delante de unos desconocidos sólo porque me quieres y te da igual que piense la gente?"

El nuevo silencio de Alex le dio la razón y le demostró su propia teoría. "Eso es lo que pensaba." Rozó la mejilla de su compañero con su mano. "Lo siento pero, creo que deberías pensar primero que es lo que quieres tu y cuando lo tengas claro, si decides seguir conmigo, no te preocupes, te estaré esperando."

Antes de marcharse, George se acercó a él y deposito un minúsculo beso en su mejilla, notando la tensión en el cuerpo de Alex. No estaba seguro si se arrepentiría de aquello, pero tenía que estar seguro que la persona con la que iba a tener su próxima relación, realmente sentía lo mismo que él.


	6. Chapter 6

Por mucho que los internos intentaran disimularlo, las cosas habían cambiado un poco en el Seattle Grace. Izzy se había cogido unos días libres hasta los exámenes, después del último susto, no quería volver a jugar con fuego y se había centrado en su embarazo y en estudiar, dejando de momento apartadas sus prácticas.

Por otro lado, Alex y George, aunque no se lo hubieran dicho a nadie estaban bastante raros. Apenas hablaban cono los demás, continuamente pensativos y cuando uno se encontraba con el otro, siempre encontraban una excusa para separarse.

"¿Qué demonios les pasa a estos dos?" Meredith dejó aparatado el gran libro en el que llevaba inmersa toda la mañana y decidió aprovechar para charlar un poco con su amiga Christina. "No parecen ellos dos, ni que hubieran tenido una pelea o algo así."

"¿Tu también te has dado cuenta? Me alegra saber que no soy a la única la que le recuerdan a una pareja que hubiera discutido." Christina volvió a los apuntes que con tanto esmero había estado tomando esa mañana.

"No me refería a eso pero que lo dices… no, no puede ser, Alex Y George, ellos no… definitivamente no es posible." Realmente no le cabía a nadie en la cabeza que dos personas tan diferentes y que realmente nunca se habían llevado bien, como Alex y George pudieran haber compartido algo más que el mismo lugar de trabajo.

George entró por la puerta, tenía un par de libros en una mano y un vaso de café humeante en la otra. Parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, por lo que ni siquiera saludó a sus amigas al entrar en la sala.

"George, ¿estás bien? últimamente estás muy raro." George no contestó a la pregunta de Meredith, definitivamente había algo que no estaba bien con su amigo. "¡George!" El joven médico se volvió hacia ella sorprendido.

"Perdón no te había escuchado, ¿Qué decías?" Desde que había decidido romper su extraña relación con Alex, George no s sentía bien. Cada día estaba más seguro de haber cometido un terrible error al dejarle, pero imaginando a donde podía llevarles estar más tiempo juntos, era algo que no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, había una gran parte de él que le recriminaba lo que había hecho, tanto por el mismo como por su compañero. No se había dado cuenta, ni siquiera se lo había planteado hasta que el alcohol les había llevado la cama aquella noche, peo ahora se daba cuenta que realmente sentía algo muy fuerte por su compañero, algo a lo que temía darle un nombre, pero que sabía muy bien lo que era.

"Geroge, ¿Qué te pasa? Desde que Izzy tuvo aquel susto no has sido el mismo. Está bien, no te preocupes. Ahora estará en casa, estudiando o durmiendo, pero está bien, no les va a pasar nada ni a él ni al bebé." Meredith cerró definitivamente el libro, desde luego no iba a poder concentrarse en él hasta que supiera lo que realmente le ocurría a su amigo.

"¿Izzy? Ya se que está bien. Quiero decir que hablo con ella casi todos los días. En realidad está encantada con estos días libres para estudiar, para ella y para estar con Denny. Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes."

"Si claro, si ahora va a resultar que esa cara de uva pasa que tienes es la demostración de lo feliz que estás." Dijo Christina sin levantar siquiera la mirada de los apuntes que estaba leyendo.

"Os he dicho que estoy bien, sólo son nervios por los exámenes y todo el trabajo que tenemos aquí." George se dio media vuelta y sin esperar respuesta, salió de la sala, dejando a sus amigas con la boca abierta.

"Vale, definitivamente, le ocurre algo raro."

"Y le ha afectado mucho".

- o -

Parecía cosa del destino, que no les dejaba estar lejos el uno del otro, porque cada vez que daban la vuelta a una esquina, siempre terminaban por encontrarse. Al salir de la sala, George se encaminó por un pasillo y de repente, como salido de la nada apareció allí Alex.

"Mierda." Dijo George por lo bajo. Sin embargo, Alex continuó andando hacia él y con un pequeño empujón, lo metió en una habitación vacía. "¿Se puede saber que haces? Bailey nos empezará a buscar en cinco minutos."

"Bueno pues entonces eso me da cinco minutos para hablar contigo."

George intentó alcanzar la puerta, pero Alex se le puso en medio, taponando toda su posibilidad de salir de allí. Sin poder hacer nada, se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que su compañero comenzara a hablar.

Alex tomó aire y sin pensar dos veces en las palabras que iba a utilizar, decidió sacar todo lo que llevaba guardando en su corazón desde que George, había _roto _ con él.

"Muy bien. No soy un tío romántico, no soy de los que mando flores y no me gustan las cenas a la luz de las velas. No escribo poesía y lo de la boda tradicional con mucha gente y rodeados de flores, nunca me ha llamado lo más mínimo la atención."

"¿Con eso pretendes espantarme más o se trata de algo más?"

"Cállate y déjame hablar." Alex estaba seguro que si no decía las cosas de esa forma, nunca sería capaz de volver a decirlas, abrir el corazón delante de la gente nunca había sido su fuerte.

"Vale perdona."

"¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad que me ayudes?"

"¿Ayudarte a que? Pensaba que te gustaba más estudiar por tu cuenta, pero si quieres podemos juntarnos una noche y estudiamos juntos, aunque sería un poco raro."

"Mira que tienes la cabeza dura cuando quieres. Hablo de ti y de mi, de ayudarme a ser más como tu, más espontáneo, más… romántico si tu quieres. Estos días están siendo una mierda desde que lo dejamos. No voy a decir que esté enamorado."

"Entonces si que no me creería ninguna de tus palabras."

"Y aunque al principio no sentí nada cuando me dejaste plantado, después me di cuenta que te había cogido cariño."

"Vaya, me siento como si fuera tu mascota." Al ver la expresión de desesperación en el rostro de su compañero, George se echó a reír y le dejó continuar tras excusarse por estar metiéndose con él.

"Tienes que entenderme, nunca me han enseñado a demostrar mis sentimientos y de repente apareces tu, nos acostamos, contra todo precedente y un mes después estamos durmiendo todas las noches juntos, dos meses más tarde, me dices que quieres contarle lo nuestro a todo el mundo y un mes más tarde, me dejas porque no crees que seamos compatibles."

"Creo que todo ha sido un poco precipitado, lo siento." Ante los ojos de cachorrillo abandonado de George, Alex nunca había sabido como defenderse, si es que había alguna forma de que pudiera hacerlo. "Supongo que pensé tanto en lo que me convenía a mi, que dejé a un lado tus sentimientos."

"Eso precisamente es lo que llevo todo este rato intentando explicarte. ¿Ves como no soy bueno para expresar como me siento?"

"Bueno supongo que después de todo, te debo una disculpa por haberte tratado así. Tenía que haber pensado un poco en lo que tu sentías, aunque supongo que al final hubiéramos llegado al mismo desenlace. Tu y yo queremos cosas diferente al fin y al cabo."

George se apoyó contra la pared, con la mirada puesta en el suelo. Entonces vio la sombra de Alex acercarse a él y cuando quiso darse cuenta, lo vio delante de él, sus manos apoyadas en la pared, impidiendo a George poder moverse.

"Lo malo de todo esto, es que creo que yo también me equivoque, porque te dejé escapar y me di cuenta demasiado tarde." Se acercó al oído de su compañero. "Dame otra oportunidad, deja que aprenda un poco de ti, a ver si después de todo podemos funcionar."

"Alex, eso ya lo hicimos la última vez y ya viste como acabamos." El beso de Alex no le dejó seguir hablando. No se trato de esos besos de las películas en los que uno de los dos se queda sin respiración.

Se trató de un beso tierno, cariñoso, lleno de sentimiento, al mismo tiempo que fuerza. Precisamente el tipo de besos que no solía dar Alex Karen. George se lo quedó mirando cuando se separaron y sonrió.

"¿De donde ha salido eso?"

"Lo sabes muy bien, o al menos he intentado aprender de esos besos que me solías dar antes de dormirnos."

Alex lo volvió a hacer, rodeó la cintura de George, atrajo su cuerpo y volvió a besarle, de la misma forma que antes, recordando todos los movimientos que su amante solía hacer cuando le besaba, como le besaba el cuello, la comisura de sus labios, como depositaba un tierno beso antes de adentrarse más a fondo.

Por mucho que hubiera tratado de negarlo durante mucho tiempo, Alex se había fijado en todo lo que George había hecho y dicho cuando habían estado juntos y lo que entonces le había parecido excesivamente, romántico o sensiblero, ahora en cambio le parecía absolutamente tierno y encantador.

"Entonces ¿Qué me dices, me das otra oportunidad?"

"Digamos que estás en periodo de pruebas." Los dos rieron, pero antes de que pudieran volver a besarse, sus buscas sonaron al mismo tiempo. El momento de tranquilidad, se había terminado, tenían que volver al trabajo, aunque al menos ahora, lo haría con mucho mejor ánimo.


	7. Chapter 7

Denny dejó las últimas cajas en el suelo. Llevaba todo el día terminando de llevar sus cosas y las de Izzy a su nueva casa. Por fin habían encontrado la que les gustaba, el lugar perfecto para comenzar su pequeña familia. Era acogedora, bastante parecida a la de Meredith, pero más cercana al hospital.

"Cariño, ya estoy en casa." En pocos segundos, Izzy apareció en la puerta sonriente. Estaba radiante, después del susto que la había llevado al hospital, parecía recuperada del todo y su embarazo ya muy avanzado le hacía mucho más hermosa.

"Siento que tengas que hacer todo esto, si Adison no me hubiera prohibido llevar peso, estaría ayudándote." Denny fue hasta ella y le besó en la mejilla.

"Ni se te ocurra preocuparte de eso. Ya tenemos en casa todo lo que necesitamos y tu sólo tienes que pensar en cuidar de ti y de la niña y de los exámenes, que ya deben estar muy cerca, ¿Cuánto te queda, un mes?"

"Gracias por nombrarlo, de hecho quería hablar te de eso. Ven." Izzy lo tomó de la mano y esperó a que los dos estuvieran sentados en el sofá. "Había pensado posponer los exámenes hasta el año que viene, cuando el bebé ya haya nacido y me pueda dedicar a eso por completo."

"Ni se te ocurra. Una cosa es que estés embarazada y tengas que descansar y otra muy distinta, que tengas que dejar de lado tu carrera. Ser madre no implica no poder ser una doctora increible."

Denny puso su mano sobre le vientre de Izzy, cada día, la niña se movía más en su interior y él no podía esperar a verla en sus brazos, tener por fin a su hija y además, recuperar a la Izzy que tanto le gustaba; esa a la que nada se le interponía para conseguir lo que quería.

"Pero ya ves lo que paso por tener demasiado estrés, no quiero que te vuelvas a asustar, no quiero asustarme yo misma. Sólo de pensar que podíamos perder a la niña por ser una caprichosa que podía hacerlo todo."

"flagelándote no vas a conseguir nada y arruinando tu carrera tampoco. ¿Cuánto hace que estuviste en el hospital? Más de dos meses y desde que llevas siguiendo los consejos de Adison, no ha pasado nada más. Ella es la mejor en su campo y sabe que puedes seguir con los exámenes y el embarazo si quieres."

"Tengo miedo." Dijo por fin la joven doctora. Llevaba varios días pensando en ellos, en realidad, desde que había salido del hospital. Tenía miedo de perder al bebé, de que Denny le culpara por ello, de que las cosas pudieran cambiar entre ellos por tomarse demasiado en serio su carrera.

"Yo también lo tenía. Estuve a punto de morir, pero tu estuviste a mi lado, no dejaste que me rindiera y no sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco. Supongo que ahora es un buen momento para que te devuelva el favor."

Denny se levantó, alargó las manos y tiró de Izzy para que también se levantara. La abrazó con cariño y la besó de nuevo. Casi podía notar el cuerpo de ella temblando, pero era una chica fuerte e intentaba ocultarlo por todos los medios.

"Te quiero y no vas a dejar los exámenes. Este es tu año, me tienes a mi, pronto nacerá la niña, tenemos una casa para nosotros solos y tu pronto te vas a convertir en una doctora maravillosa, ¿no crees que va siendo hora de ser un poco feliz?"

Denny miró a su alrededor. Había cajas por todos lados, apiladas unas encima de otras, algunas ya abiertas, pero la mayoría todavía estaban cerradas. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante para poner decente su nueva casa.

"¿Dónde están tus libros?" Se acercó a un grupo de cajas y tras rebuscar, encontró dos libros que le entregó a Izzy. "Esta noche yo me encargo de la cena, te vas a chupar los dedos. ¿Qué prefieres carne o pescado? La verdad es que las dos cosas se me dan bastante bien."

Izzy se quedó pensativa un momento. Adoraba a ese hombre desde el primer momento que lo había visto, ya entonces se dijo a si misma que pasaría el resto de su vida con él costara lo que costara.

Él se preocupaba tanto por ella que no tenía forma alguna de darle las gracias por todo lo que estaba haciendo, había buscado la mejor casa, la había amueblado según los gustos de ella y había ido trayendo poco a poco todas las cosas de Izzy hasta su nuevo hogar.

Había cuidado de ella y del bebé con todas sus fuerzas, sin protestar, sin pedir nada a cambio, hasta ese momento, en el que quería sentirse orgulloso de su mujer, la espléndida doctora Izzy Stevens.

"Me conformaré con algo delicioso que podamos disfrutar los dos cuando termine de estudiar."

Se alejó hasta el cuarto que habían convertido en el estudio y a pesar del dolor en los riñones a causa del embarazo, se sentó frente al escritorio y abrió el primer libro que le había dado él.

Con todo lo que había pasado, casi había olvidado el motivo por el que había luchado durante tanto tiempo por llegar hasta esos exámenes, pero una vez que las palabras aparecieron delante de ella, los recuerdos de su entusiasmo al entrar en el Seattle Grace la primera vez, regresaron a ella, llenándole otra vez de alegría.

De fondo, escuchó a Denny moviendo cajas, protestando de vez cuando porque una fuera demasiado pesada, pero siempre colocando cada nuevo objeto en el lugar preciso de su nueva casa. Los dos tenían mucho trabajo por delante, pero lo que Izzy tenía muy seguro es que quería hacer sentir a su compañero, el hombre más orgulloso del mundo.

En su vientre el bebé le dio una fuerte patada, pero a Izzy no le importó, pues eso significaba que todo iba bien y que la preciosa niña que Denny y ella iban a tener estaba creciendo fuerte y sana.

- o -

George se había pasado todo el día estudiando y apenas había visto a Alex. Desde que habían vuelto juntos, las cosas no les podían ir mejor. Todavía llevaban su relación ligeramente en secreto, no era algo que hubieran gritado a los cuatro vientos, pero tampoco dejaban de expresarse sus sentimientos delante de otra gente.

El teléfono sonó y lo cogió en seguida. "Deja ya de estudiar, hoy no te va a entrar nada más en la cabeza."

"Es pronto, sólo son las ocho." Escuchaba ruido al otro lado. "¿Por cierto Alex, se puede saber donde estás?"

"Ven a descubrirlo. Por favor, deja el libro encima de la mesa, seguro que llevas estudiando desde las ocho de la mañana y sólo has parado para comer un cuarto de hora."

Le hacía gracia que lo conociera tan bien cuando el mismo se había equivocado con Alex durante varios años de su vida. "Estoy acabando un capítulo, luego nos vemos."

"De eso nada. Eso se lo podrás decir a Meredith o a Izzy, pero cuando se trata de tu novio, las excusas no me valen. Por favor, ven a pasártelo bien un rato, te echo de menos."

George nunca podía negarse cuando Alex le hablaba con ese tono suplicante. No podía verle cara, pero podía imaginarse su expresión de cachorrillo abandonado y eso siempre era demasiado para él.

"George, por favor…"

"Vale, vale tu ganas, dime donde estás y acudiré en seguida." George sonrió tontamente y agradeció que Alex no pudiera ver la cara que tenía en ese momento o de lo contrario comenzaría a reírse de él.

"No cuela, seguro que no has cerrado el libro." Haciéndole caso y como si Alex estuviera espiándole por cualquier rincón de la casa, cerró el libro. "levántate de la silla, coge tu abrigo y ven al bar."

"¿A que bar?"

"Después de tres meses juntos, ¿todavía me preguntas en que bar puedo estar? Eres listo George, por eso me gustas tanto. Seguro que sabes donde estoy."

"Ya, osea que has ido a ese bar de ambiente para que yo me ponga celoso y salga corriendo hasta allí para quitarte de encima a todos esos moscones y tío buenos."

"¿Lo ves? Sabía que eras listo. Así que vamos, ven aquí o sino a lo mejor me aburro yo sólo y eso por aquí está muy codiciado." George escuchó a Alex reír desde el otro lado.

"¿Sabes que?" George hizo una pausa, escuchando la música machacona al otro lado y las voces de otros hombres muy cerca de donde estaba Alex. "Que me gustas demasiado." Gruñó mientras salía de la casa. "Y sólo de pensar que tantos hombres con poca ropa están a tu alrededor que alguno de ellos pueda tocarte para llamar tu atención… Estaré allí en cinco minutos, no hagas nada."

"Ese es mi chico." Alex colgó y se dio la vuelta, realmente había muchos hombres en el bar, como cualquier otra noche, pero ninguno le llamaba realmente la atención, porque él sólo tenía ojos y cabeza para uno que no había llegado todavía. Aunque unos meses atrás no lo hubiera creído, Alex Kareb estaba enamorado.


	8. Chapter 8

"No puedo abrirlo, hazlo tu por mi." Le dijo Izzy a Denny, mirando el sobre que tenía entre las manos. Jamás en su vida había estado tan nerviosa, por fin sus años de estudio para llegar a ser doctora estaban a punto de terminar, si había conseguido aprobar los exámenes y la respuesta estaba en ese sobre.

Con expresión sonriente, Denny tomó el sobre de manos de Izzy. Desde la noticia de su embarazo, era el momento más emocionante que vivían juntos. Izzy se quedó ahí de pie, mirando sin pestañear a su compañero.

"Pase lo que pase…"

"Ni se te ocurra decirlo, sólo abre el sobre y dime lo que pone."

Los segundos se le hicieron interminables, el tiempo parecía no correr, mientras Denny iba leyendo lo que ponía en la carta que le habían enviado. Por mucho que lo miraba, su expresión no decía nada, ni bueno ni malo.

Entonces él bajó la carta y la miró a los ojos. Izzy no necesitó nada más, habían aprendido a comunicarse sin palabras, tan sólo con una mirada podían decirse tantas cosas y allí lo vio, pero aún así, Denny lo dijo.

"Lo has conseguido, ya eres toda una doctora." Izzy gritó con fuerza y se lanzó a los brazos de Denny que acababa de levantarse. Los dos se echaron a reír por la emoción contenida.

"¡Soy doctora! Soy residente, no me lo puedo creer, lo he conseguido." Volvió a abrazarle y le besó durante un largo momento. "Creí que no llegaría nunca este momento. Tanto tiempo…"

Izzy dejó de hablar al notar el primer pinchazo, pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia. "¿Estás bien?" Denny se quedó quieto, no le gustaba que su chica intentara hacerse la dura y no le dijera que le dolía algo.

"Si tranquilo, sólo ha sido…" Se agarró con fuerza a la mano de Denny y cerró los ojos al notar el siguiente pinchazo, mucho más largo e intenso que el anterior. "Vaya, parece que este ha sido más intenso."

"Izzy cariño…" La chica gimió y se sentó, apenas podía mantenerse levantada por el dolor que iba en aumento a cada momento que pasaba. "Es la niña ¿verdad? Ya viene." Izzy tan sólo asintió, conteniendo la respiración para intentar aminorar el dolor. "Vamos te llevaré al hospital."

Le habían contado muchas veces y había estudiado otras tantas todo el proceso del nacimiento de un niño. No parecía complicado; pero lo que nunca le habían contado de primera mano a la doctora Stevens era el tema del dolor.

Se apoyaba en Denny para caminar, hubiera deseado que hubiera un coche en el mismo salón de su apartamento y que la llevaran directamente al quirófano del hospital. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacer que sus piernas se movieran y por fin pudo sentarse en el coche.

"Pronto estaremos allí, la niña nacerá y podremos volver a nuestra vida normal." Denny le besó en la frente y ella sonrió, apoyando la cabeza en el cristal de la ventanilla y cerró los ojos. "Te quiero princesa."

"Yo también, pero estoy aterrada, tengo mucho miedo que algo salga mal."

"Eres una de las mejores doctoras de tu promoción, sabes perfectamente como funciona esto y además, ¿vas a dudar que Adison traiga al mundo nuestra pequeña Carol?"

"Con que al final te has decidido por Carol." Izzy sonrió, agradecida porque su compañero intentara distraerla con cualquier tipo de conversación y más si se trataba de su niña que estaba a punto de nacer.

Mientras conducía, Izzy había avisado al hospital para que estuvieran preparados para su llegada, por eso cuando aparecieron allí había una camilla dispuesta para ella. "Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, a partir de aquí nos encargamos nosotros." Denny vio desaparecer a Izzy y los dos médicos que la acompañaban por la puerta de los quirófanos.

El miedo a que algo fallara le asaltó en ese momento. tal vez las clases preparto no le habían contado todo, tal vez había algún problema al dar a luz, podían pasar tantas cosas que Denny se tuvo que sentar y respirar profundamente para mantener la calma.

"Todo irá bien, Adison es la mejor." No se había dado cuenta hasta que lo escuchó hablar que Derek y Meredith estaban allí sentados a su lado.

"Es curioso porque yo le he dicho lo mismo cuando veníamos hacia aquí y ahora soy yo el que necesito que alguien me lo recuerde. Gracias por estar aquí de todas formas, no querría estar sólo en este momento."

"Somos vuestros amigos, es lo menos que podríamos hacer."

Una hora y media más tarde, Adison apareció por la puerta. Denny se levantó casi de un salto y fue hacia ella esperando que le dijera como había salido todo. "¿Y bien?"

"Vas a ser el padre más orgulloso del mundo cuando veas a esa preciosidad. Es tan testaruda como su madre, pero todo está bien, la niña está completamente sana y la madre, pese a estar agotada, no corre peligro. Te llevaré a la habitación."

Si que Adison se lo esperara, Denny la abrazó para darle las gracias por lo que había hecho. La siguió por el pasillo, nervioso por ver a sus dos chicas cuanto antes. Al entrar en la habitación, miró directamente a la cama. Allí estaba Izzy, si que parecía estar muy cansada.

Al lado había una cuna de color blanco, se acercó allí y vio al bebé que dormía felizmente. Como si le hubiera sentido llegar la criatura abrió los ojos y se removió, bostezando.

No pudo resistirlo y la cogió en brazos, al fin y al cabo era su hija, la primera vez tenía a su primogénita en brazos. "Hola Carol, no se si soy el primero en decirlo, pero bienvenida al mundo."

Denny fue hasta la cama, se sentó al lado de Izzy y le acarició la mejilla para comprobar si estaba dormida. La chica abrió los ojos y sonrió tímidamente. "Hola princesa, mira a quien tengo aquí."

Cuando fue totalmente consciente de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, Izzy se percató de la criatura que tenía Denny en brazos. "Oh díos, es perfecta." Denny se la colocó en los brazos y dejó que disfrutara del momento. "Al final lo hemos conseguido." Como toda respuesta, Denny le besó cariñosamente y ambos se quedaron mirando a la niña.

- o -

Aquel beso fue la noticia del hospital que más corrió como la pólvora. En pocos minutos todo el hospital se había enterado de la efusividad de Kareb y O'Malley para celebrar que los dos habían aprobado los exámenes. Todo el mundo se había quedado petrificado al ver a Alex abrazar a George y besarle.

Su relación no era un secreto para el hospital, pero nunca lo habían expresado de esa manera. Algunas de las enfermeras miraron la escena visiblemente decepcionadas al darse cuenta que acababan de perder su oportunidad con alguno de los dos, otros como el caso de Chritina o Mark, ya lo sabían de antes, por lo que eso no les pillo de sopetón.

Pero otros, como el caso de los dos hombres que acababan de salir del ascensor se encontraron con esa escena, se dijeron algo el uno al otro, pero si alguien hubiera prestado atención a su expresión de desagrado por lo que estaban viendo, hubiera sido suficiente para saber lo que estaban diciendo.

Pasaron de largo de ellos, sin quitarles la vista de encima y salieron del hospital, mientras remugaban algo que nadie podía escuchar o nadie prestaba atención de verdad.

"Esto merece una gran celebración. Te espero en el coche y nos vamos a cenar al mejor restaurante de la ciudad." Dijo Alex a su compañero. "Bueno tal vez eso no sea bueno para nuestros bolsillos, pero una cena romántica como dios manda no nos vendría mal."

"Nos vemos en cinco minutos, me cambió de ropa y nos vemos." Se besaron emocionados y se separaron, mientras la gente había perdido el interés por su efusiva reacción.

Al llegar al aparcamiento vio a vario hombres alrededor de su coche, no los conocía, por lo que intentó pasar de largo de ellos y montarse, para esperar a que llegara George.

Pero los hombres no le dejaron pasar, incluso uno de ellos le dio un empujón para que retrocediera. "Perdón, creo que se están equivocando de coche." Los hombres se echaron a reír mirándose un unos a otros.

"No, creo que este es coche de uno de esos degenerados que se estaban besando en el hospital." Alex suspiró con fuerza, ahora lo comprendía todo. Se preguntó porque las cosas no podían salir bien en el día más importante de su vida. "Eh, mirad si aquí lo tenemos."

"Chicos, se que os gustan mucho las películas de Chuck Norris. Pero me gustaría coger el coche y que me dejarais tranquilo."

"¿Para que, para sobarte otra vez con ese novio tuyo? Eso si que no y menos en un hospital, estamos en un lugar público."

"Precisamente por eso, es un lugar público y somos libres de besarnos con quien queramos." El hombre se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte empujón de nuevo. "Amigo, creo que no me ha comprendido bien."

"No, creo que quien no me ha comprendido bien eres tu _amigo._ No nos gusta la gente como tu, sois unos depravados y unos degenerados y sólo os merecéis una cosa." Alex jamás se hubiera pensado que su día hubiera terminado así.

Aunque en realidad no supo cuando terminó, porque quedó inconsciente mucho antes del anochecer, mucho antes de que aquellos tipos dejaran de golpearle. Por eso, no escuchó la voz de Mark por el fondo.

"Eh vosotros, ¿Qué estáis haciendo?" Ni lo vio correr hacia él. No supo cuando desapareció el grupo que intentaba matarlo a golpes y el momento en el que lo subían a una camilla.

Pero lo único que realmente lamentó después, fue tener que pensar en la reacción de George cuando Mark, Derek o alguno de los otros compañeros, le contara lo que había ocurrido, jamás hubiera deseado hacerle tanto daño.


	9. Chapter 9

Mark no era bueno para dar noticias terribles, en realidad, nadie lo era, nadie estaba preparado para ello y mucho menos cuando había que decirle a alguien parecido a un amigo, que su novio estaba grave en el hospital. Él había sido el que había encontrado a Alex, el que posiblemente había impedido que aquellos desalmados lo dejaran morir en mitad del aparcamiento. Posiblemente sería considerado un héroe por todos sus compañeros y por George y Alex, pero él no se sentía así.

Había dejado al joven médico, herido en manos del nuevo jefe de traumatología, Owen Hunt y Derek había llegado enseguida para comprobar que no hubiera ningún daño cerebral.

Entonces comenzó la parte más difícil. George no se había enterado de nada, bien porque los que le conocían no se atrevían a decírselo o bien porque a otros no les importaba lo suficiente para preocuparse por él. Pero alguien tenía que hacerlo y Mark se sintió en la responsabilidad de hacerlo.

"O'Malley, quiero decir George." Lo encontró en la puerta del hospital, estaba marcando el número de teléfono de Alex y estaba preocupado porque este no le había contestado todavía. "No te va a contestar." Le dijo para llamar su atención.

George se dio la vuelta y lo miró contrariado. Fuera del hospital, el doctor Mark Sloan apenas había cruzado un par de palabras con él desde que había llegado al hospital, por eso, que lo hiciera ahora, resultaba de lo más extraño.

"Perdón, no me había dado cuenta que estaba ahí doctor Sloan. ¿Qué decía?" George continuaba mirando el teléfono, esperando que en algún momento Alex le llamara por fin y pudiera saber donde estaba.

"Llámame Mark, no estamos en el hospital y lo que te quería decir era que…" Le costó seguir adelante, no era bueno con las malas noticias, en realidad no era bueno para dar noticias en general, pero se armó de valor, imaginando lo que iba a ocurrir en cuanto le dijera al pobre muchacho donde estaba su novio y lo que le había ocurrido en el aparcamiento. "Alex no te va a coger el teléfono porque no puede escucharlo."

"No me digas que está ha vuelto al hospital. No puede haber una emergencia tan grande, no esta noche, tenemos que celebrar haber pasado los exámenes." George tenía razón, pensó Mark mientras escuchaba hablar al joven doctor, no se merecían eso, nunca se hubieran merecido algo así, pero menos esa noche.

Por fin se habían decidido a dar el paso final para reconocer su relación frente a todo el hospital, por fin habían decidido apartar el miedo y la vergüenza que podría haber significado para otro. Eran libres y se querían; eran jóvenes y sabían que querían estar juntos. La vida les había jugado la peor pasada posible, como si se tratar de un juego macabro del que no conocieran las reglas.

"No se trata de eso, aunque si que es una emergencia." Mark respiró con fuerza, las palabras se le estaban atragantando y no le dejaban decir las cosas con normalidad. "Lo siento George, no se cual es la mejor forma de decirte eso, pero… Alex está en el hospital, porque le han atacado en el aparcamiento."

"¡Qué?" Dijo George a voz en grito. Mark no se lo podía reprochar. En realidad era mejor que se desahogara a que se lo guardara dentro. "¿Qué le ha pasado que?"

"Le han atacado, no les he visto bien, pero estoy seguro que era más de uno. Malditos cobardes, no ha tenido oportunidad defenderse, no le hubieran dejado. Si al menos hubiera llegado un minuto antes, tal vez hubiera podido evitarlo."

Pero George ya no le estaba escuchando, ya había comenzado a correr de vuelta al interior del hospital, sin mirar atrás, sin preocuparse con quien iba a chocarse al dar la vuelta a la esquina, nada importaba mientras estuviera lejos de Alex, mientras este podía morir y él no estaba a su lado.

Al encontrarse directamente con Derek y Meredith, se detuvo en seco, sin respiración, agotado, pero sobretodo muerto de miedo por lo que pudieran decirle sus amigos.

"George…" Dijo Meredith, con los ojos rasgados por las lágrimas. Al verla, George se apoyó en la pared, pues pensaba que estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio, que el pasillo le daba vueltas, que iba a desmayarse ahí mismo, como no le dijera alguien el estado en el que se encontraba su compañero.

"Están operándole, pero Alex es muy fuerte." Le dijo por fin Derek, ya que Meredith era capaz de pronunciar una palabra sin echarse a llorar sin más.

"Eso es lo que decimos a las familias cuando no estamos seguros que sus seres queridos vayan a sobrevivir. ¿Tan mal está que no crees que lo vaya a conseguir? Dime la verdad Derek, soy médico igual que tu, no me vengas con edulcorantes."

"De acuerdo, lo siento, no debí tratarte como un familiar más. Alex está mal, aunque el golpe en la cabeza no debería provocarle ningún daño más importante por las pruebas que le he hecho."

"¿No debería? Dime que estás seguro que lo que le han hecho esos desgraciados no le dejara secuelas en la cabeza. Mírame a los ojos y dímelo." Meredith se quedó mirando a su amigo, sorprendida por estar escuchándole hablar así, con tanta fuerza y entereza incluso cuando más hecho polvo se encontraba.

"Si quieres seguridad total George, no te la puedo dar, pero tienes que confiar en nosotros, vamos a ocuparnos de Alex con todas nuestras fuerzas."

"Has dicho que lo están operando, ¿Quién y por qué?" La cabeza de George comenzó a imaginar tantas cosas, tantas posibles y horribles operaciones que no era capaz de pensar que pudiera salir nada bueno de aquel quirófano y eso le aterraba hasta la médula.

"El doctor Hunt y Torres. Tiene algún hueso roto y había que actuar rápido, además un par de costillas, amenazan con rozar demasiado un pulmón y poder provocar un desgarro."

Georges sintió que le suelo desaparecía debajo de sus pies y para no caer de rodillas, decidió sentarse sin más. Se quedó mirando a la pared, imaginando lo que haría si Alex moría, ahora que había cambiado su vida, ahora que había descubierto que estaba enamorado de un hombre, podía ser que lo perdiera antes de poder disfrutar de la vida junto a él.

"Se va a poner bien, ¿Verdad?" Dijo de nuevo mirando a Derek.

"¿Quién me está preguntando ahora, el residente o el novio preocupado?"

"Se va a poner bien ¿verdad? ¿Saldrá de esta?" Allí Derek encontró su respuesta, George era ahora el novio preocupado, el que no iba a dormir en toda la noche, el que estaría al lado de la cama de Alex en cuanto lo subieran a la habitación, el que iba a luchar por él sin importar el coste emocional y físico que eso supusiera.

"Las heridas son graves y ha perdido bastante sangre, pero ya sabes que aquí están los mejores. Alex está en buenas manos y es un luchador. Sabe que le quieres, así que no te preocupes, dentro de poco esto no será más que un mal sueño."

"¿Y que pasa si estos meses que hemos pasado juntos sólo han sido en realidad, un bonito sueño que tiene que terminarse aquí y ahora?" Derek se dispuso a contestar, pero en ese momento la puerta del quirófano se abrió y Callie salió, tenía la expresión cansada y agotada, pero al menos no mostraba la derrota que conllevaría haber perdido a un paciente, a un compañero.

"George…" Se sentó a su lado y esperó a que él le devolviera la mirada, durante los segundos más largos de su vida. "La operación acaba de terminar."

"¿Y?" Una respuesta nunca le había dado tanto miedo a George, ni cuando terminó el último examen en la facultad, ni cuando abrió la carta para dejar su época de interno a un lado se había sentido tan mal. Todo el da vueltas y tenía unas ganas terribles de vomitar, que sólo podía controlar cerrando los ojos.

"Nos ha dado un buen susto y va a necesitar un tiempo para recuperarse, pero te puedo asegurar que se pondrá bien. Todavía hay algún peligro, pero en un par de días lo peor habrá pasado."

George se quedó quieto, parecía no haber escuchado lo que le había dicho la mujer que había sido su esposa, pero una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. "Gracias por todo Callie y dáselas también al doctor Hunt." Callie le tocó el hombro cariñosamente y conociendo demasiado bien a George como para dejarlo sólo, se marchó.

"¿Los asesinos están sueltos verdad? Nadie los ha visto, Mark me ha dicho que no estaba seguro cuantos fueron. El único testigo es el propio Alex y de momento está inconsciente. Esos bastardos están libres para campar a sus anchas."

"No te preocupes por eso ahora y vete a ver a Alex, él te necesita más que nada ahora mismo." Le dijo Meredith arrodillada frente a él. "Cuando abra por fin los ojos querrá verte a ti."

George asintió en silencio y notando que el cuerpo le pesaba más que nunca, se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. De repente se detuvo y se dio la vuelta hacia Meredith y Derek.

"Gracias por estar ahí conmigo y por cierto, de momento no le digáis nada a Izzy, acaba de tener a la niña, esto no le ayudaría en nada." Los do asintieron, pero no se dieron cuenta quien estaba justo detrás de George.

"¿Contarle a Izzy que?" Preguntó Denny que quitó la sonrisa de sus labios al ver la expresión triste y desangelada de los allí presentes.


	10. Chapter 10

"¿Has dormido algo esta noche?" George se dio la vuelta. Le dolía todo el cuerpo por la mala postura en la que había pasado demasiadas horas. Meredith estaba allí, tampoco tenía buena cara, pero al menos intentaba sonreírle.

"¿Cuándo hemos cambiado de día?" Al mirar por la ventana, el joven médico se dio cuenta que se estaba haciendo de día.

"Tienes que descansar, recuerda lo que dijo Derek, puede que tarde en recuperar la conciencia y si quieres ayudarle, será mejor que te vea con buena cara y una encantadora sonrisa."

"Si es que despierta." La mirada de George se centró en la cama. No le había quitado de encima la vista a Alex desde que lo habían sacado del quirófano y hasta ese momento no había dado pruebas recuperar pronto el conocimiento.

"Vamos George, conoces a Alex tan bien como yo. Es un tipo duro y desde luego no te va a dejar tirado ahora que estáis juntos."

"_Juntos." _La palabra sonaba demasiado lejana para George ahora. parecía hacer un milenio que se habían besado delante de todo el hospital, había pasado una eternidad desde que habían decidido decirles a todos que estaban juntos.

Ahora todo había cambiado y aquellos momentos felices, parecían haberse quedado atrás para siempre. "Estoy bien, de verdad. Prefiero quedarme aquí, si despierta antes de lo previsto, quiero que me vea allí. No puedo ni imaginarme el miedo que debió pasar antes de perder el conocimiento y si ahora se encuentra sólo…"

"Vale como quieras, pero ya sabes, si necesitas cualquier cosa, tengo el busca encendido todo el tiempo." Meredith besó a su amigo en la frente con cariño y tuvo la tentación de abrazarle, pero al final se contuvo; cuando George estuviera preparado para sacar todos sus sentimientos, ella le estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos.

- o -

"Has tardado mucho. ¿Dónde has estado?" Izzy, mucho más recuperada después del parto, del que ya habían pasado varias horas, estaba sentada en la cama, con la pequeña Carol en sus brazos, durmiendo tranquilamente. "Cariño ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces muy pálido."

Denny tardó un momento en contestar, no sabía que iba a contarle. Comprendía perfectamente por que los amigos de Izzy no querían que supiera tan pronto lo que le había sucedido a Alex, ya sabía la fuerte amistad que les unía después de los años trabajando juntos. Pero ahora que la miraba y que ella esperaba que le dijera algo, Denny no sabía que decirle.

"Si, estoy cansado nada más. Creo que me vendría bien dormir un poco."

"¿Crees que después de todo lo que hemos pasado puedes ocultarme algo? Te quiero Denny y si hay algo que te preocupe, algo que haya ocurrido y que deba saber, sólo dímelo, no será tan grave."

Denny tragó saliva con dificultada, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta que le impidiera hablar o respirar. Se sentó en la cama y acarició la cabecita de su hija recién nacida.

"Además, ¿Dónde están los chicos? Pensaba que después de dar a luz, vendrían todos, ¿Dónde están Meredith y George? ¿Y que hay de Alex he oído unas cuantas cosas por ahí que me gustaría que me explicara?" Terminó diciendo ella con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, que en seguida se apagó, al ver que él no le seguía la broma. "¿Qué he dicho? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma."

"No digas eso." Denny acarició la mejilla de su prometida y le besó con ternura, observando la sorpresa en la expresión e ella. "será mejor que descanses." Comenzó a levantarse, pues había algo que no era capaz de hacer con Izzy, porque con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que era incapaz de mentirle a su novia.

Sin embargo, Izzy no se lo permitió y sujetándole del brazo, le hizo volver a sentarse en la cama. "Vale, ya es suficiente, ¿Qué te pasa? estás muy raro desde que has vuelto, me estás escondiendo algo, así que dime que está ocurriendo aquí."

Izzy miró a su novio con firmeza. "Les prometí que no te diría nada. Además creo que es lo mejor."

"Denny…" Izzy dejó a la niña en su cuna, aunque el bebé ni se dio cuenta, pues continuó durmiendo tranquilamente. Su padre la miró con ternura, al menos ella era feliz en ese momento y no se enteraba de lo que estaba ocurriendo. "Cariño, he visto una bomba a punto de volar el hospital. No creo que sea nada tan grave como para que no puedas decírmelo." Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se abrazó a él, apoyándose en el pecho de Denny.

La abrazó y suspiró largamente, encontrar las palabras para lo que tenía que decir, no era nada fácil para él. "Lo cierto es que si que ha ocurrido algo. No se como decirte esto. Es Alex."

"Claro, ¿Dónde está? Yo pensaba que vendría a ver a nuestra hija. Aunque a lo mejor está demasiado ocupado con George."

"Stevens… Izzy." La joven pareja, miró a la puerta. Sorprendentemente para ellos, Mark estaba allí. Estaba serio, más de lo que Izzy le había visto nunca. "Creo que tenemos que hablar."

Denny tomó la mano de Izzy con fuerza. "Doctor Sloan, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué nadie quiere decirme nada?" Su prometido le besó en la frente y apretó su mano. "Denny."

"Hace unas horas que hemos operado a Karev de urgencias. O'Malley está con él desde entonces." Casi de un salto, algo lento por lo cansada que todavía estaba después de haber dado a luz, Izzy se puso en pie, pero Denny impidió que dejara la habitación.

"¿Cómo has dicho?"

"Izzy cariño, tranquilízate."

"No voy a calmarme, ¿Qué es lo que le ha ocurrido a Alex y por que no me lo había dicho todavía?"

- o -

George llevaba un rato acariciando la mano de Alex. Nadie había entrado en la habitación desde que Meredith le había dejado sólo y se lo agradecía a sus amigos. Quería estar tranquilo y a solas con el hombre al que quería.

"Vamos Alex, se que puedes superar esto. Has pasado por cosas horribles toda tu vida, ahora es el momento de demostrarles a todos los que intentaron arruinarte la existencia."

George esperó un momento, pensando que aquello que le había dicho a su novio serviría para que abriera en ese momento los ojos y le diera la relación. Pero no ocurrió, Alex se quedó de la misma forma, inconsciente, durmiendo prefería pensarlo George.

Le acarició la frente y le besó en los labios como su del príncipe del cuento de hadas se tratara. "Alex… eres uno de los mejores médicos que hay en este hospital y ahora los dos somos residentes. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Somos residentes."

Sujetó con fuerza la mano de Alex y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su compañero. El corazón de Alex latía lentamente, pero era fuerte; al menos eso estaba bien. De repente, George notó que Alex le apretaba la mano.

"¿Alex?" Se incorporó y esperó. "¿Alex estás aquí conmigo?" De nuevo su compañero le apretó la mano. "Espera aquí un momento mi vida, voy a ir a buscar a Derek." George se levantó con decisión, pero al escuchar la voz apagada de Alex, se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta.

"George, no te vayas, no me dejes sólo."

"No, tranquilo, no voy a irme, voy a buscar a Derek. Tranquilo, tranquilo." Pero con la poca fuerza que tenía en su cuerpo en ese momento, su compañero tiró de él, impidiéndole ir a ninguna parte. "Vale, tu ganas, me quedo aquí, pero al menos deja que llame a Meredith al busca."

Se sentó en la cama y sonrió. Alex había abierto los ojos, lo estaba mirando y le devolvió esa sonrisa tierna que a George le gustaba tanto. "Me alegro tanto de verte despierto, creía que…"

No continuó hablando, sabía que no debía decir todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza durante las horas que había esperado ver a Alex con los ojos abiertos; todavía estaba aterrado pero su compañero se merecía tranquilidad y estabilidad en esos momentos.

Por eso, se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama y espero a que su novio se apoyara en él, con la cabeza sobre su estómago, moviéndose lentamente, quejándose por lo bajo por el dolor que a veces le asaltaba, pero quedándose todo lo cerca que podía de George.

En cuanto lo tuvo cerca le besó lentamente de nuevo, al menos ahora sabía que Alex estaba siendo consciente de su gesto y luego lo dejó descansar, abrazado a él, tan sólo sintiendo su respiración y su calor cerca; era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse más seguro.

- o -

"No parece que haya daños en la cabeza, aunque todavía es pronto para decirlo, tendremos que esperar un par de días antes de estar del todo seguros." George le agradeció a Derek todo lo que estaba haciendo por ellos, al igual que el resto de compañeros. Todos es estaban dejando la piel por ayudarles.

George había salido de la habitación para hablar con Derek, por miedo a lo que pudiera decirle el médico. Al volver, se quedó en la puerta, sorprendido al ver la aparición de Izzy allí, junto a Denny.

Su amiga estaba paralizada, como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua de mármol, pero entonces la escuchó hablar.

"¿Por qué nadie me lo había dicho? Acabo de tener una hija, no me he vuelto frágil como el cristal."

"Izzy" la chica se dio la vuelta y al ver a George, corrió hacia él le abrazó con fuerza, sin poder evitar comenzar a llorar en cuanto lo tuvo entre sus brazos.


	11. Chapter 11

"¿Por qué no me dijiste? He tenido una niña, no me estoy muriendo." Izzy salió de la habitación seguida de George. Alex se había quedado dormido por los sedantes y ellos decidieron dejarle descansar.

"Nos diste un buen susto no hace mucho por hacer demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo, ¿Cómo te hubiera sentado, después de haber dado a luz a tu hija, que te hubiera dicho que Alex podía morir? Te quiero demasiado Izz, no soportaría hacerte daño."

"Pero hablamos de Alex, y de ti también, seguro que lo estás pasando falta y por lo que se, no has hablado con nadie del tema. Dices que me quieres, pero no me cuentas lo que te preocupa."

George se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera que a esas horas de la mañana, estaba medio vacía. Respiró con fuerza, estaba hecho polvo y se sentía completamente derrotado, impotente incluso al saber que no podía haber nada más por el hombre al que amaba, más esperar que se recupera. Izzy, en silencio se sentó a su lado y puso su mano sobre la rodilla de su amigo. Cuando él la miró Izzy sonrió con tristeza, podía leer en sus ojos el dolor que George sentía, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que estaba sufriendo mucho.

"¿Quieres hablar?"

"Sólo quiero que Alex se recupere." Suspiró con resignación, pues cada vez que pensaba en Alex, lo veía en su mente mirándole a los ojos, sonriéndole como solo lo hacía con él, sus ojos castaños con un pequeño brillo que aparecía cuando acababa de besarle y justo después de eso, lo veía diciéndole que le quería. Después de eso, nada. "Porque las cosas tienen que ser tan difíciles, porque no podíamos ser simplemente felices, residentes, con un futuro prometedor, pero simplemente felices."

"Claro que lo seréis. En cuanto Alex se recupere retomaréis vuestra relación donde la teníais. Te he visto George, te he visto en su habitación y Meredith me lo ha contado, estás enamorado y no vas a dejar que nada os separe."

Le besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando que su compañero se apoyara en ella, la rodeara con sus brazos y escondiera su rostro en el hombro de ella. "¿Tanto se me nota? Yo que pensaba que lo habíamos llevado en privado." Río con tristeza. Acababa de darse cuenta que había estado tan ocupado con Alex, no que no se había dado cuenta del mundo que les rodeaba y que todos los que les conocían sabían que estaban juntos.

"No es que lo supieran, pero les chocaba veros tanto juntos y lo bien que os llevabais de la noche a la mañana. Fue raro, pero no imaginaron que fuerais tan en serio." Lo escuchó respirar profundamente. "¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Tienes un aspecto muy agotado. Necesitas dormir." Le acarició el cabello como si de un niño se tratara y lo escuchó suspirar. "Vamos, yo puedo quedarme con Alex y si pregunta por ti, te llamaré.

"¿Y que hay de… Como se llama tu hija? Qué desconsiderado he sido. Cono todo esto ni si quiera te había preguntado por ella."

"Carol, se llama Carol, se le ocurrió a Denny en un sueño. Ya se que suena raro. No te preocupes, podrás verla cuando quieras pero ahora tienes cosas más importantes en las que pensar."

"No, nada de eso. Llévame con ella, quiero conocerla, al menos eso me ayudará a pensar con claridad." Izzy se levantó y extendió la mano hacia su amigo.

"Vamos, Denny está con ella, seguramente estará durmiendo, pero verás que es un encanto." La joven doctora sonrió felizmente pensando su hija recién nacida, pero al ver que George no le acompañaba, se mordió el labio y se quedó callada. "Lo siento, no había pensado en ello. Igual no quieres y prefieres…"

"No, quiero conocer a mi sobrina, si me permites decirlo. Estoy deseando conocer a Carol." Le tomó la mano y se levantó. Desde luego no iba a dejar de pensar en Alex, su novio no iba a apartarse de su mente, pero necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad.

- o -

Denny estaba canturreando en voz baja, acunando a su hija. La niña se había despertado un rato antes hambrienta y luego se había quedado despierta en brazos de su padre, mirándole con curiosidad.

Le besó la cabecita, aspirando el dulce aroma a bebé de su hija. "Tienes los ojos de tu madre."

"Yo diría que más bien tiene tus ojos." Denny levantó la mirada al ver entrar a Izzy en la habitación. Estaba radiante, después de lo que se había asustado al llevarla al hospital, vio que la joven doctora había recuperado su encantador color natural y con el cabello recogido en una coleta, parecía al misma Izzy de hacía unos días. "He traído a George para que conozca a Carol."

"Claro, además creo que te echaba de menos, se ha despertado en cuanto te has marchado de la habitación y hasta ahora. Ten" Izzy cogió a la niña y se acercó de nuevo a George.

"Hola preciosa, ¿me has echado de menos? Tranquila mamá ya está de vuelta y he traído a un amigo para que le conozcas. Espero que os hagáis amigos muy pronto porque Goerge cuidará siempre de ti." Poco a poco, la niña fue cerrando los ojos y bostezó cuando George la cogió en brazos.

"Es una monada. Seguro que Alex pensará lo mismo." George se puso tenso. Tenía a la hija de su mejor amiga en brazos, las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que todos ellos habían comenzado en el hospital, incluso Alex y él, una pareja ahora, que apenas se podían soportar un año antes.

Entonces pensó en los niños, en la familia, en lo que sería de ellos si Alex no se recuperaba, lo que sería de él si el hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida tenía algún tipo de complicaciones.

"Algún día vosotros tendréis una familia." George la miró sorprendido. Todavía le hacía gracia que Izzy lo conociera tan bien, pero prefería que ella averiguara las cosas sin que él tuviera que decirle nada, pues en esos momentos, lo que menos le apetecía era hablar. "Lo dijo en serio George, estoy segura de que algún día seréis felices, te lo he dicho antes, no me cabe ninguna duda."

"Gracias Izz, de verdad muchas gracias por intentar animarme, pero creo que voy a necesitar más que eso para sentir bien. Alex tiene que recuperarse, es todo lo que necesito." La niña se removió en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar. "Lo siento, lo ves, parece que no estoy en un buen momento para nadie, hasta ella se da cuenta. Voy a volver a la habitación, creo que ya he dejado a Alex mucho tiempo sólo."

Izzy fue a decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Quería que su amigo se sintiera bien, quería quitarle de la cabeza todos los problemas, todo aquello que no le permitía dormir o que le daba dolor de cabeza. Pero no podía, George tenía razón, hasta que Alex no se encontrara mejor, no lo iba a superar.

George los dejó solos, Izzy colocó a la niña en la cuna y se sentó en el regazo de su prometido. Le besó en los labios y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Denny rodeó el cuerpo de ella con ambos brazos y dejó que descansara tranquila.

"Todo saldrá bien ¿verdad? Para Alex y George me refiero. Nosotros hemos pasado por algo parecido, estuviste mal, llegué a pensar que no lo conseguiríamos, pero míranos, estamos juntos y tenemos una hija."

"Claro que si, cariño, todo va a arreglarse."

- o -

Alex estaba exactamente igual que cuando lo había dejado. No se había movido, aunque tampoco lo hubiera podido hacer si hubiera tenido las fuerzas necesarias. Se sentó junto a la cama y volvió a tomar la mano de Alex entre las suyas. Las besó y apoyó la cabeza en la cama.

"Te quiero." Dijo en voz baja. "Ya sabes que te quiero y no voy a permitir que te rindas ahora." De nuevo Alex apretó su mano y abrió los ojos con una expresión de dolor. "Eso es, sigue conmigo."

"Has vuelto; gracias."

George se acercó al rostro de su compañero y le besó en los labios.

"Por ti, siempre."


	12. Chapter 12

"No recuerdo nada lo siento." Alex se acomodó en la cama, aunque el dolor en el cuerpo continuó siendo horrible. George le estaba presionando demasiado y justo en su estado era lo que menos necesitaba su novio.

"No pasa nada, tranquilo, tu sólo descansa." Le besó en la frente. "Volveré dentro de un rato, ahora voy a ver a Izzy." No quería dejarle sólo, tan sólo pensar con la idea de perderlo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Mark al decirle lo que le había ocurrido a Alex y por nada del mundo quería pasar por nada parecido.

"No te vayas por favor." George nunca había visto a Alex hablar así, tan derrumbado, tan destrozado, esos ojos tan bonitos y que tanto le habían fascinado desde hacía mucho tiempo estaban aterrados ahora. "Por favor, no te vayas."

"Claro, no voy a irme a ningún sitio." Alex cogió con fuerza su mano, como si George le hubiera dicho que iba a marcharse. Su mano tembló y sin decir nada apartó la mirada de su novio. "Eh, Alex, vamos, tranquilo." Como había cambiado el tipo duro que entró en el hospital al ser un joven interno. No se parecía en nada al chico aterrado que estaba en esa cama. "No van a volver a hacerte nada, te lo prometo."

"No puedes estar seguro de eso, no se quienes fueron, pueden estar en el hospital ahora mismo y no lo sabría. ¿Cómo puedes asegurarme que no van a volver para terminar el trabajo que empezaron? Tal vez no sepan que estaba vivo cuando me dejaron ahí tirado."

"No digas algo así." Dijo George levantando la voz más de lo que hubiera querido hacerlo. Pero tenía miedo. No se lo iba a decir a Alex, pero realmente estaba asustado como nunca lo había hecho. "Lo siento, es que estoy algo nervioso."

"Tu también has pensado en ello ¿verdad?"

Sin contestar, George se acercó a Alex y le besó en los labios. Tenía ganas de llorar, no se sentía así desde que había muerto su padre y no podía soportar perder a nadie más y mucho menos al hombre del que estaba enamorado. Le besó con ternura, al principio, pero poco a poco lo fue haciendo con mayor intensidad y rabia, como si algo le dijera que era su última oportunidad e besar a Alex.

Su compañero se dio cuenta, y lo abrazó con el brazo sano, sin importarle que le hiciera daño en las costillas al dejarse caer sobre él o que le estuviera dejando sin respiración.

"Todo va a salir bien. Todo va a salir bien." Dijo George, aunque al escucharlo, Alex no estaba seguro si se lo estaba diciendo a él o iba a para calmarse a si mismo. Pero le daba igual, estar con George era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento, lo único que hacía que de verdad el dolor de su cuerpo se fuera, lo único que le hacía olvidar, mientras le besaba o hablaba con él, lo que le había ocurrido y lo cerca que había estado de morir.

Alex acarició el rostro de George y entonces se dio cuenta de lo pálido que estaba. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo?" George se paró a pensar, desde que se había enterado del accidente comer y dormir eran cosas que habían dejado de tener importancia en su vida. "¿Por qué no bajas a la cafetería y coges algo? Sabes tan bien como yo que la comida para los enfermos no es la que darían en el Palace."

"No eres un enfermo Alex." Los dos sonrieron con tristeza. "Y no voy a traerte nada, por mucho que seas mi novio sigues llevando el mismo régimen que cualquiera de los que están aquí."

"¿Qué cualquier enfermo?" Refunfuñando, George le volvió a besar.

"Vuelvo en seguida." Con cierta reticencia Alex le soltó la mano y lo miró mientras salía de la habitación. Por fin estaba solo.

Durante toda su vida le habían enseñado a guardar sus sentimientos, nadie debía saber si estaba deprimido o si le preocupaba algo, eso era algo sólo para él. sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había habido nadie con quien pensara en compartir sus problemas.

Ahora era diferente, pero cambiar su forma de ser de la noche a la mañana era algo completamente imposible. Por eso, en cuanto se quedó a solas en el cuarto y por mucho que intentó impedirlo, se echó a llorar, asustado, temeroso de que aquellos hombres estuvieran todavía rondan el hospital.

Sin embargo, no estaba preocupado porque volvieran a por él, sino que quien realmente le preocupaba era George. Podía no recordar quienes le habían atacado, sus caras eran rostros negros en su mente, pero si había algo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza y era el motivo de la agresión.

Le habían visto besarle con George, por lo que si él era un problema para aquellos hombres, su novio también lo sería. Pero no podía decírselo a él, no si eso significaba asustarle. Por eso, en cuanto se relajó, cogió el busca que habían dejado sobre la mesilla y llamó a Derek. No sabía con quien hablar, pero el doctor Sheppard le daba seguridad.

Pocos minutos más tarde Derek entró en la habitación. "¿Qué ocurre Karev? ¿algo va mal?" Alex no dijo nada. Podía llamarlo vergüenza, pudor incluso, pero era algo mucho más profundo. Alex siempre había solucionado sus propios problemas y ahora necesitaba que otra gente le echara una mano. Entonces encontró la palabra exacta. Orgullo.

- o -

"¿Estás segura que quieres pasar la noche conmigo?" Mark rodeó la cintura de Lexie mientras la joven doctora sonreía coquetamente. "Cuando mañana Meredith descubra que no has dormido en casa te preguntará." Mark mostró esa media sonrisa tan característica a la que Lexie no podía resistirse.

"Entonces le diré que estado con mi novio." Se aupó para poder besar a Mark. Ahora que todo el mundo lo sabía en el hospital, ninguno de los dos se escondía a la hora de mostrar sus sentimientos.

"¿Novio? Mmhh… suena bien aunque no estoy muy acostumbrado a que me llamen de esa forma." Lexie le acarició la mejilla con cariño. Pero creo que podré acostumbrarme a ella." De nuevo la chica la besó, pero en ese momento, el busca comenzó a sonarle.

"Mierda. Espera voy a ver lo que pasa y nos vemos en cinco minutos." Los dos amantes se separaron y Mark se quedó mirando como la chica volvía a entrar en el hospital. ¿Quién le iba a decir a él que terminaría por enamorarse de la hermana de su mejor amigo?

Pero era cierto, estaba enamorado, jamás lo había estado tanto. Cuando había estado acostándose con Addison, aquello tan sólo era algo físico y sobretodo algo que le hacía daño porque se trataba de algo que estaba mal. Ahora en cambio, todo era mucho más simple.

Lexie compartía por él los mismos sentimientos, no había relaciones anteriores por medio y los dos sabían lo que querían. Las cosas no podían salir mejor.

"¿Con que esa es su novia?" Mark se dio la vuelta hacia el otro hombre. "Es muy joven."

"Es una gran doctora y una mujer genial, no podría pedir nada mejor." Nunca había visto a ese hombre, pero algo en su aspecto le hacía recordarle, aunque no estaba seguro porque.

"Aún así, la chica es muy joven, podría ser su hija." El hombre se mantuvo serio.

"No es para tanto, los dos somos adultos y sabemos lo que hacemos. Por cierto, ¿por qué le estoy dando explicaciones sobre mi vida privada?" Mark caminó unos pasos hacia el coche pero el hombre le siguió.

"Tal vez por se arrepienta de algo de lo que está haciendo con esa niña." Mark rió, no podía creer que realmente estuviera escuchando todo aquello en pleno siglo XXI.

"Disculpe pero tengo prisa y _mi novia_ está a punto de venir para irnos a mi casa. Si no le importa." Mark intentó hacer a un lado al hombre, pero este no se movió y pese a parecer algo mayor que Mark, pues aparentaba unos cincuenta años, ni se inmuto. "¿Perdone pero tiene algún problema conmigo?"

"En realidad si que me importa y si que tengo que un problema con usted. Porque un hombre de su edad no debería estar molestando a una jovencita como ella. Esas cosas no están bien y debería avergonzarse." El hombre dio un paso atrás, como si fuera a marcharse pero no lo hizo y se quedó donde estaba.

"Lo siento pero no tengo porque darle explicaciones." Mark sacó las llaves del coche de su bolsillo pero al notar la mano del hombre sobre su hombro se dio la vuelta. "Perdone pero está empezando a molestarme."

El golpe en el estómago lo cogió por sorpresa. "Demasiadas cosas nos molestan en este hospital y ya es tiempo de que cambien. Aquí y en todo el mundo." Mark cayó al suelo, notando que no podía respirar. "Ese médico está vivo. Debimos matarlo cuando tuvimos la ocasión y en cuanto a ti, te daremos una ocasión, pero te dejaremos un par de regalos."

Dos hombre más aparecieron y se acercaron a él, Mark intentó levantarse, pero el primer hombre le dio una nueva patada y cayó otra vez. De repente, la voz de Lexie llamó la atención de todos.

"Dios, Lexie no." Dijo Mark pensando lo que podían hacerle a ella. "¡Lexie, vete de aquí, corre!"


	13. Chapter 13

El hospital Seatle Grace, estaba revolucionado, si no había sido bastante con el ataque a Alex Karen, ahora el agrecido había sido Mark Sloan. Todos hablaban del tema, ya no se trataba de un desalmado que tenía algo contra Alex, sino que por lo que el propio Mark había visto y lo que Lexi había dicho, se trataba de algún tipo de grupo organizado, que nadie había visto antes por los alrededores.

Mark estaba bien, teniendo en cuenta que le habían pateado las costillas y que tardaría un par de semanas en no sentir ningún dolor en el cuerpo. Al menos él había tenido más suerte, Lexi había aparecido en el momento adecuado para hacer que sus agresores salieran corriendo, no por miedo, Mark estaba seguro de ello, si no por temor a que la chica pudiera reconocerlos delante de un tribunal.

El Doctor Sloan no iba a negar que por un momento, había estado asustado. No había visto su propia vida pasar por delante de sus ojos ni mucho menos, pero había temido que aquellos tipos llegaran a acabar con su vida. Sin embargo, lo que realmente le había aterrado, había sido ver aparecer a Lexi en el aparcamiento.

"Lexi vete de aquí y avisa a alguien." Uno de los hombres le dio una patada en las costillas que le dejó sin aliento por un momento, se dobló por el dolor, pero no dejó de mirar a Lexi ¿Por qué seguía estando allí? ¿Por qué cuando había cinco cuatro hombres rodeando a Mark ella no se había asustada? "Lexi, vete, corre."

Pero la joven doctora se había quedado paralizada, helada en el sitio, no podía moverse, no tenía fuerzas de decir nada. Por mucho que quería dar la voz de alarma en el hospital, no era capaz de dar un paso; tan sólo miraba con expresión aterrada lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de ella.

"_Vamos Lexi, pequeña, vete de aquí, si te ocurre algo por mi culpa."_ Entonces Mark se dio cuenta que había sido un completo imbécil durante mucho tiempo, desde que se había dado cuenta que sentía algo por la pequeña Grey había estado negándose por todos los medios posibles lo que realmente había en su interior. Mark pensaba y decía a los cuatro vientos, que lo suyo con Lexi no era más que un ligue, que tarde o temprano se terminaría y que desde luego aquella jovencita veinteañera no era la mujer de su vida ni mucho menos.

Entonces lo supo, allí en el suelo, pensando más en la segurida de su, si porque no decirlo ya, de su novia y no en la suya propia, Mark se dio cuenta que lo suyo por Lexi iba mucho más allá que un simple juego.

"Tíos, vámonos." Dijo repente uno de los hombres. Mark ni si quiera se volvió para verlos desaparecer, tan sólo escuchó sus pasos corriendo por el parking hasta montarse en un coche lejano. Mark tenía la mirada puesta en Lexi y no quería dejar de mirarla y mucho menos cuando la vio acercarse corriendo hacia él.

"¡Mark! Oh dios mío. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te han hecho esos desgraciados?" Lexi dejó a un lado su bolso y le ayudó a sentarse en el suelo. La gente, médicos y pacientes que habían salido del hospital al escuchar los gritos, les rodearon, pero a ella no le importó para besar a Mark.

Los labios de Lexi temblaron al juntarse con los de Mark, toda ella estaba temblando con violencia, pero las manos de él la sostenían, intentando no pensar así en el dolor en las costillas. La chica se lanzó contra su pecho y se acurrucó a él, mientras un par de médicos se acercaron a ellos para hacerse cargo de Mark.

"Doctor Sloan." Le llamó uno de los médicos, pero durante un momento Mark no contestó, se quedó ahí, acariciando el cabello de Lexi y diciéndole al oído que todo iba a salir bien, que se encontraba bien, que no le habían hecho nada. Adornar un poco la historia no estaba tan mal después de todo.

"No pasa nada mi niña. Sólo ha sido un susto, pero ya está." Le dijo Mark justo antes de que el médico volviera a llamarle la atención

- o -

"¿Cómo estás? Acabo de enterarme, siento no haber estado aquí antes, pero con lo de Karen. Derek estaba hablando demasiado rápido. Estaba visiblemente nervioso y no trataba de ocultarlo.

Su mejor amigo había estado a punto de morir y él había tardado más de una hora en enterarse. Obviamente se sentía culpable por no haber estado allí antes. Mark se intentó incorporar en la cama, aunque a esas alturas el dolor en las costillas se acercaba peligrosamente a insoportable y se detuvo antes de hacerse más daño.

Por lo que Mark podía ver, Derek no debía de haber dormido demasiado, entre lo de Karev, que no había dejado de cuidar de él y ahora lo de su agresión, Derek no tenía muy aspecto. Pero no dijo nada, pues él con dos moratones en la cara, un labio partido y la expresión de dolor por las dos costillas rotas, no debía tener mucha mejor pinta después de todo.

"No te preocupes estoy bien." Mark pensó antes de seguir hablando, ya no tenía sentido hacerse el fuerte o el valiente, pues Lexie no estaba allí con él en ese momento. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero sentía las costillas palpitantes cada vez que respiraba. Todavía no podía quitarse de la cabeza la sensación de haber puesto a Lexi en peligro. Si le hubiera ocurrido algo. "Aunque en realidad creo que he tenido mucha suerte. Si Lexi no hubiera aparecido a tiempo o el parking hubiera estado más desangelado, yo podría haber sido el siguiente Alex Karev."

"No digas eso, ahora estás aquí." Derek se sentó en la cama frente a su amigo. Pocas veces lo había visto así, tan cabizbajo. El doctor Sheppard sabía que algo en la mente de su amigo, algo que no dejaba olvidar lo ocurrido algo que no se atrevía a decir. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"No lo se exactamente, pero creo que nos están vigilando."

"¿Vigilando? ¿De que estás hablando?" Mark se puso tenso, todo lo contrario al doctor Sloan que todo el mundo conocía. Estaba realmente preocupado por lo que aquellos hombres le habían dicho. "Mark."

"Esos tipos conocían mi relación con Lexi y daría mi brazo a que también conocían la relación de Karev y O'Malley. Por lo que dijeron, esos bastardos se creen algún tipo de vengadores de la moral o algo así. Están pirados, pero creo que saben muy bien lo que hacen."

Derek lo escuchó en silencio. Aquello parecía salido de una novela negra, pero si su amigo tenía razón, entonces medio hospital estaba en un serio peligro. "¿Podrías reconocerlos? ¿Les viste la cara antes de que comenzaran a golpearte?"

"Creo que a uno sí, pero… mierda." Mark tragó saliva y respiró con fuerza.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Sólo hay una persona que los pueda identificar de verdad, pues ha sido quien mejor los ha visto." Se detuvo unos segundos, como si de esa forma lo que tenía que decir pudiera cambiar y no ser cierto, pero aquello seguía ahí. "Lexie los vio, creo que les vio la cara a todos y podría reconocerlos sin problemas. Pero no quiero que lo haga."

Derek no dijo nada. Se puso en su lugar y comprendió perfectamente su postura. Si le hubiera ocurrido a él, si tuviera que ser Meredith la que debía delatar a un grupo de gente tan peligroso, él tampoco querría que lo hiciera, jamás la pondría en peligro.

"Sabes que lo hará en cuanto alguien se lo pida ¿verdad? En eso se parece mucho a Meredith. Ella no tuvo miedo cuando tuvimos la bomba, fue después cuando se derrumbó, pero en el peor momento, fue la mujer más fuerte y segura que he visto en mi vida."

Mark se quedó pensativo, Derek tenía razón, en cuanto llegara la policía y si realmente los había visto, Lexie no dudaría un segundo en delatarlos, hablaría con los agentes y ahora todo lo necesario para detenerlo. Sin embargo, lo que le daba miedo de verdad era lo que pasaría después, cuando esos hombres supieran quien era el testigo, cuando ella se diera cuenta que estaba en verdadero peligro.

Entonces necesitaría a alguien, un hombro en el que llorar, unas manos que la sujetaran y un corazón que la amara. Jamás había pensado una cosa así, ni siquiera por Adison; pero ahora las cosas eran muy distintas para Mark y ya no había motivos para esconderlo por más tiempo.

"La quiero Derek, estoy enamorado de Lexie y no puedo soportar que le ocurra algo malo."

"¿Lo dices en serio o sólo por lo que ha pasado, porque te sientes culpable por mi?" Los dos médicos se dieron la vuelta hacia la puerta. Allí estaba Lexie, los ojos abiertos de par en par, las manos moviéndose sin parar y de vez en cuando mordiéndose el labio por los nervios.

"Lexie…" Mark dudó, no por no saber que decir, si no por no saber si era el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Pero entonces los ojos de la chica le respondieron, el brillo especial que cada noche, en la cama después de hacer el amor aparecía en ellos, le dijo que todo estaba bien y que los dos estaban preparados para eso. "Si, te quiero."

Lexie corrió hasta la cama y justo en el momento en el que Derek se levantó ella se sentó junto a su novio y volvió a besarle. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión el beso fue lento, apasionado y lleno de sentimiento para los dos. Si antes se habían besado decenas veces mientras hacían el amor o al despedirse por la mañana, nunca lo habían hecho siendo completamente sinceros el uno con el otro. Ahora sin embargo, era completamente distinto.

"Derek, espera un momento que quiero hacerte una consulta. Lexie cariño, ¿podrías traerme un vaso de agua?" La chica asintió y salió de la habitación.

"No es una consulta ¿verdad?"

"No le digas nada a Lexie. No le digas el motivo de la agresión, no quiero preocuparla."

"Pero…"

"Eres mi amigo, así que por favor, te lo pido como tu mejor amigo, hasta que sepamos más sobre esta gente no le digas nada." Al mirar en los ojos sinceros de Mark, Derek se dio cuenta que Mark necesitaba que le guardara el secreto, así que por mucho que le costó, terminó por aceptar.


	14. Chapter 14

Denny se despidió de Izzy con un beso. Después de haber pasado el tiempo debido de baja por el parto de su hija, la nueva residente del Seattle Grace, quería volver al trabajo. No es que quisiera dejar a su hija y a su flamante prometido, pero su vocación no había cambiado y la emoción que sentía cada vez que salvaba una vida era demasiado grande como para no tenerla en cuenta.

Denny tomo a Izzy de la mano antes de que ella pudiera salir de su nuevo apartamento. "¿Estás segura que te sientes preparada?" Ya sabes lo que dijeron todos, puedes quedarte unos días más, como unas vacaciones y luego volver."

"Denny cariño, entiendo lo que sientes, pero tengo que hacerlo, estoy preparada y aunque me da mucha pena dejarlos solos siendo la niña tan sólo un bebé recién nacido…" Izzy se abrazó a él, no había pensado que le costaría tanto dejar durante unas horas a su familia.

"Vamos cariño, todo a ir bien, además se que necesitas volver allí, es tu mundo, igual que lo somos nosotros y no me perdonaría obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres." Izzy levantó la mirada con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Podrás hacerte cargo de todo?"

"Vamos a ver, tenemos alguien que nos limpia la casa, se cocinar perfectamente desde que vivo solo y en cuanto a Carol, es un ángel y duerme durante horas sin despertarse. Creo que sobreviviré hasta esta noche. ¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar?"

"No, quédate estaré bien."

"Lo digo por…"

"Lo se pero si me han dado el caso de Alex, es para no agobiarme y además Alex es uno de mis mejores amigos. Así que no te preocupes, estaré bien, estoy encantada de poder cuidar de él. Además, si te vas a poner celoso porque cuide de alguien que puede considerarse como mi exnovio… te recuerdo que sigue teniendo novio, que George no se ha movido de su lado en estos días y por cierto," le besó en la mejilla. "Eres el hombre de mi vida y no podría estar más enamorada de ti."

"Bueno supongo que en ese caso, sólo me queda desearte un buen día."

Izzy cerró la puerta detrás de ella y escuchó la voz de Denny desde el interior de la casa. "Vamos Carol no llores que mamá volverá pronto, además ahora podremos estar más tiempo juntos… eso es mi vida, lo ves esa es la sonrisa que me gusta a mi." Izzy sonrió, estaba claro que no podía querer más a ese hombre.

- o -

"¿Lo ves? Muy pronto estarás perfectamente y un día de estos Derek dirá que puedes levantarte." George se sentó en la cama de Alex y esperó a que el cambiara por fin la expresión de su cara.

Llevaba de mal humor todo el día, apenas había dicho nada desde que se había despertado y cuando lo había hecho sólo era para decir lo mal que se encontraba o que quería levantarse, o que le agobiaban aquellas cuatro paredes.

"No hace falta que estés todo el día conmigo, como si fuera un inválido o algo parecido. No me voy a morir mañana George, así que si te vas a dormir esta noche a casa, no me importa."

Era lo mejor que le había dicho a George en todo el día y pese a que su compañero había simulado que no le importaba o que aquellas palabras no le habían herido, lo cierto era que a veces, deseaba que Alex fuera de otra forma más, humana, había pensado el joven médico, más abierta, capaz de decirle que le quería, sin tener miedo de sus propios sentimientos.

"Sabes muy bien que no me importa estar aquí contigo y si me quedo a dormir es porque no podemos estar juntos en nuestra cama en casa."

"Querrás decir en tu cama, porque por el momento no he dicho que me vaya a vivir contigo ni nada parecido." George se mordió la lengua y no dijo lo que estaba pensando en realidad, algo que le daba ganas de hacerle caso a su compañero y salir de la habitación.

"Bueno lo que sea, pero quiero estar contigo y eso lo que cuenta." No era fácil hacer que George perdiera los nervios y mucho menos si quien lo intentaba era alguien que le importara de verdad al joven médico, pero al volver a mirar a Alex y ver que su rostro no había cambiado y que su mirada seguía siendo tan exasperante como antes, sintió que las fuerzas le flaqueaban.

"Muy bien entonces, tu quedas esta noche y ya de paso me das la cena y me arropas bien cuando me quede dormido. Así irás practicando para cuando tengamos noventa años, si que es que para entonces seguimos juntos."

George se levantó rápidamente y se movió por la habitación dando zancadas, intentando que el mal humor se le pasara un poco. No fue fácil mientras escuchaba la monserga de Alex sobre que no era un moribundo, que no necesitaba y que para dormir en un hospital no hacían falta dos personas en una misma habitación.

"Vale, ya es suficiente. Quieres demostrarme que estás bien, que no te duele nada y que puedes hacer las cosas tu solo." George se acercó a la cama y puso una mano a cada lado del cuerpo de su compañero. "Me parece estupendo, pero no me vengas con que no sigues muerto de miedo porque esos tipos podían haberte matado o que no estás pensando que pueden volver a atacarte porque ¿sabes que? Esos tipos ya han atacado, Mark Sloan está en el hospital, y ¿sabes por que? Porque a esos bastardos no les gusta su relación con Lexy. Así que Alex, _cariño,_ deja de comportarte como un completo idiota y deja que cuide de ti."

"No tenía ni idea de lo del doctor Sloan, espero que Lexy esté bien." George asintió en silencio. "Menos mal." Con cuidado, Alex cogió una de las manos de George con la que tenía libre y la llevó hasta su pecho. "Lo siento… no se lo que me ha pasado."

"Pues yo si lo se y es completamente normal. Has pasado por algo horrible, han estado a punto de morir y no has querido hablar con nadie sobre eso y tenía que estallar por algún lado."

"En realidad, aunque no te lo creas, no tenía miedo a morir, ¿Sabes lo que pensé cuando estaba tirado en el suelo, antes de quedar inconsciente?" George negó con la cabeza. Alex tenía aferrada con mucha fuerza su mano, tanta que por mucho que no podría haberse soltado aunque hubiera querido. "Pensé que no quería que me vieras así."

"¿Cómo?" George se echó a reír, ahora se empezaba a dar cuenta que por mucho que creía que conocía a Alex, estaba muy equivocado.

La expresión en el rostro de su compañero cambió de repente, acababa de romper su propia barrera, había roto la frontera que había puesto entre sus sentimientos más íntimos y George. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, Georgo no recordaba haberle visto llorar nunca, estaba seguro que no lo había hecho nunca delante de él.

"Vamos, ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Te hubiera roto el corazón si yo hubiera muerto? Quiero decir…"

"¡Deja de decir tonterías! No te vas a morir y no quiero empezar a pensar en lo que pensaría si te hubieras muerto." George intentó levantarse, pero Alex tiró de él, pese a estar bastante dolorido todavía.

"No te vayas, cuando lo he dicho antes era una solemne tontería. Me encanta verte aquí, a mi lado, cuando me despierto por las noches teniendo pesadillas. Si no me mires así, querías sinceridad, pues ya la tienes, todas las noches me despierto con pesadillas y justo cuando pienso que no ha sido más que un sueño, me doy cuenta que sigo en el hospital y cuando me duele todo el cuerpo, me doy cuenta que la pesadilla sigue ahí. Pero entonces te veo estás durmiendo, no se si has bajado a cenar siquiera, pero tu siempre estás ahí y no me muevo, te miro y no me muevo, tu presencia me relaja y me ayuda a volver a dormir otra vez, hasta el día siguiente."

"Yo, no se que decir." Era cierto, George había esperado durante mucho tiempo que Alex fuera sincero con él, pero no esperaba haber escuchado algo así, tan profundo, pero sobretodo tan tierno y hermoso.

"Entonces no lo hagas." Alex arrastró a George con una bonita sonrisa. "¿Por qué no nos dejamos de tanta conversación y…"

"Tal vez porque te estás recuperando de una operación y…" Alex cortó la frase en ese mismo momento, puso su mano tras el cuello de su compañero y lo atrajo con decidió hasta poder besarle, lo demás, el dolor, el miedo, la pena y todo lo que les rodeaba desapareció por completo.


	15. Chapter 15

Todo el Seattle Grace estaba revolucionado con los ataques. Aunque ha hacía ya unos cuantos días que aquel misterioso grupo no atacaba a nadie, todo el mundo en el hospital miraba a su espalda por su acaso.

A pesar de ello, la vida había vuelto más o menos a la normalidad para todo el mundo, Mark ya estaba en casa, tomándose unos días para terminar de recuperarse, Lexi, había cogido unos días de vacaciones, para relejarse había dicho ella, aunque lo que de verdad quería era estar con Mark. Izzy había vuelto al trabajo y descubrió que se sentía mucho más preparada de lo que esperaba para volver a ser la doctora Stevens y al mismo tiempo, madre y compañera. Por su parte, George seguía sin alejarse del de la cama de Alex, por mucho que este le dijera que ya estaba bien y que debía volver a su vida normal. En cuanto a Alex, aunque la recuperación era algo lenta, cada día se encontraba con más fuerzas y más preparado par volver a su vida normal fuera de aquella habitación.

Izzy había sido asignada para cuidar de Alex. El trabajo no era difícil a excepción de los momentos en los que su amigo le rogaba que le dejara levantarse o aquellos en los que se sentía frustrado por no poder hacer nada y se enojaba con todo el mundo. Pero ella conocía bien, sabía que esa era su forma de intentar no parecer demasiado vulnerable delante del resto del mundo.

"¿Cómo estás hoy?" Dijo aquella noche Izzy al entrar en la habitación. Al ver que George estaba durmiendo, como todos los días, en el sofá, bajó el tono de la voz para no despertarle. "Parece cansado."

"Como para no estarlo. Se pasa todos los días aquí y el único momento en el que descansa es cuando se duerme, completamente agotado. A veces pienso que va a caer enfermo por mi culpa."

Izzy sonrió. Nunca había visto a Alex preocupado por alguien que no fuera él, pero también era cierto, que desde que había descubierto que estaba embarazada, no había tenido mucho tiempo para hablar con sus amigos. Definitivamente Alex había cambiado y para bien, según podía ver.

"No digas eso, George te quiere eso está claro y sólo quiere estar a tu lado y asegurarse de que estás bien." Izzy vio sonreír a su amigo, algo que en los últimos días no era muy común en Alex, excepto cuando estaba con George.

"Creo que está muy sobrevalorado el tema del amor, es muy fácil decir que quieres a alguien, que le amas, pero luego hay que demostrarlo y tiene que durar. Esa es la parte difícil."

"Y a ti te da miedo demostrarlo, como siempre en eso no has cambiado nada." Dijo Izzy rotundamente, consiguiendo que Alex se callara. Se sentó al lado de su amigo en al cama y tomó su mano entre las suyas propias. "No hay nada de malo en decir que le quieres, yo supe que estaba enamorada de Denny en seguida y no me dio miedo decirlo."

Alex apartó la mirada, por una vez Izzy no le comprendía, nadie lo hacía, pero no quería tener que dar expiaciones sobre unos sentimientos que podían hacerle mucho daño y se atrevía a dejarlos en libertad.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Es que… no quiero ponerlo en peligro también a él. Ya has visto lo que esos tipos me hicieron a mi. Si le encuentran y saben que está conmigo, le harán lo mismo y no creo que George…"

"Vamos no me vengas ahora como que George no está tan fuerte como tu y que no podría aguantarlo. No se trata de ver quien aguanta mejor los golpes. Estás enamorado de él y punto, te da miedo que le pueda pasar algo malo y quieres protegerle, pero no digas que no podría soportarlo, porque estoy casi segura que por ti, podría soportar cualquier cosa."

Alex sonrió con tristeza. "¿Y eso como lo sabes tu?" Izzy le acarició la mejilla, no podía creer que su amigo fuera capaz de no saber algo así.

"Porque acabo de tener un hijo con Denny, con un embarazo de riesgo que ha estado a punto de acabar conmigo. Pero jamás se pasó por la cabeza deshacerme del bebé, Carol es nuestra niña, Denny es parte de ella, igual que Carol es parte de mi misma. Hubiera pasado por cualquier cosa por estar los tres juntos."

Sin que dijera nada, Izzy se dio cuenta que Alex se hacía más pequeño en la cama, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo que en realidad no le gustaba o le daba miedo reconocer.

"Le he mentido." Su mirada estaba puesta en George, que dormía profundamente en ese sofá del que tan sólo podía sacar dolor de espalda al día siguiente, pero que por su puesto jamás se lo diría. "Le dije que lo último en lo que pensé justo antes de quedar inconsciente en el parking fue en lo que sentiría él si yo moría. Mentí como un idiota y creo que George me creyó."

Izzy se mantuvo en silencio, ahora que su amigo había comenzado a ser sincero, no iba a decir nada que le hiciera arrepentirse de seguir hablando.

"Pensaba en él, si, pero lo que realmente pasó por mi mente, fue la idea de no volver a verle más, de no poder decirle lo que sentía y no llegar a decirle nunca que le quería. Además la sola idea de pensar que pudiera ocurrirle lo mismo a él… eso me destrozaba. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Creo que me he enamorado de O'Malley y el problema es que me da miedo decírselo."

"Creo que ya no hace falta." Los dos se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos ante la voz que provenía del sofá.

George estaba despierto, todavía acurrucado entre la manta que le había dejado una de las enfermeras, pero atento a la conversación que tenían sus amigos mientras creían que estaba dormido. Se movió lentamente, notando que todo el cuerpo se le resentía por la mala postura, pero no dijo nada, no quería que ninguno de los se empezara a preocupar por él.

"¿Cuánto hace que llevas escuchando?"

"Podría decirte que toda la conversación, pero voy a arriesgarme y voy a decir que tan sólo he oído lo último que has dicho, creo que eso te hará sentir mejor." George sonrió, se levantó y fue hasta la cama.

En ese momento Izzy se levantó para dejarle el sitio en el que había estado sentada ella. Rozó su mana con la de su amigo y le sonrió. Se sentía muy feliz por ellos, porque hubieran encontrado una persona a la que querer y sobretodo alguien que les quería de verdad.

"Entonces ya lo sabes." Alex pareció sonrojarse, aunque George no pudo estar seguro de eso, pues jamás había visto a Alex ponerse colorado.

"En realidad lo se hace mucho. Es cuestión de aprender a leer entre líneas cuando se refiere a ti. Tal vez no digas las cosas con las palabras correctas, pero sabes hacer que los demás las entendamos sin problemas. Tal vez nunca me hayas dicho que me quieres de una forma sincera, pero sabes como cuidar de mi."

"¿De que demonios estás hablando O'Malley? A veces me preguntó que ví en ti para fijarme en alguien como tu." Hacía mucho tiempo que Alex no sentía vio como para moverse con aquella libertad sin ayudas y poder quedarse sentado en la cama sin sentir el terrible dolor en las costillas.

George sonrió, no era la mejor forma de ser romántico, pero en el caso de Alex no podía pedirle nada más. "Supongo que fue…"

"Vale, ya puedes dejarlo George, ven aquí." Alex alargó la mano hacia su compañero y aunque este dudó durante un segundo, finalmente sonrió y le ofreció su mano. "Vale, lo reconozco, te quiero y no quería que te ocurriera nada malo. Vale, soy excesivamente protector y quiero mantenerte a salvo a toda costa."

George se mordió el labio mientras sonreía de una forma que alguien como el antiguo Alex, hubiera considerado tonta e incluso bastante absurda pero ahora le gustaba. "Si me hubiera dicho eso antes, te he hubiera dicho que yo también te quiero. Así que dime una cosa, cuando dentro de aproximadamente una semana te den el alta y tengas que terminar de recuperarte en casa, ¿vendrás a la mía o vas pensar que quiero tratarte como un niño?"

- o -

"Deberías estar trabajando." Dijo Mark apretando el cuerpo de su compañera contra él hasta casi dejarla sin respiración.

"Ya te he dicho que estoy de vacaciones." Contestó Lexy con una preciosa sonrisa que a él siempre le gustaba mucho.

"No es cierto, he hablado con el jefe y has alegado que necesitabas unos días para desestresarte por lo que había ocurrido. Eres una chica demasiado fuerte como para dejarte impresionar por algo así."

"Vale, mentí pero tampoco es algo tan grave, necesitaba estar contigo, saber que estabas bien ahora que ya no estabas en el hospital y que tardarías en volver al trabajo al menos un par de días."

"¿Estás diciendo que estás…"

"Ni se te ocurra decirlo." Dijo ella colocándose sobre él pero asegurándose que no le lastimaba las costillas todavía doloridas. Mark apenas notó el peso de ella sobre su cuerpo, pero le gustaba notar su piel desnuda sobre la suya, era suave, sensual y tierna. "Si me haces decir lo que siento, entonces si que me voy estresar."

"Vale pero tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo si quieres que lo nuestro avance." Lexy se ruborizó pero se recuperó en seguida.

"No voy a decir que te quiero hasta que lo hagas tu. No creas que sería la primera vez que lo dijera y el tío de turno me dijera que necesitaba tiempo, que no tenía las cosas claras o que tenía novia o mujer desde hacía ocho años. No voy a cometer ese error otra vez."

"Entonces hay una solución muy fácil a tu problema. Te quiero Lexy y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo." La chica se quedó paralizada, había esperado que ese momento, pero no tan repentino y sobretodo no tan pronto.

Sin embargo, no pudo contestar pues el teléfono de Mark sonó en ese momento. Estaba tan confusa por lo que acababa de oír que no pudo escuchar la conversación y hasta que no notó los de dos de Mark sobre su barbilla no regresó a la realidad.

"Los tipos que me atacaron han dejado un mensaje en el hospital, dicen que habrá más ataques si todos nosotros seguimos con ese comportamiento tan inmoral e indecente." Lexy tembló, aunque no estaba segura si lo hacía, por lo que acababa de escuchar o por lo que le había dicho Mark. El caso era que el mundo se estaba volviendo completamente loco a su alrededor y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.


	16. Chapter 16

Las amenazas continuaron llegando durante dos días, todo el hospital se llenó de panfletos, sobre las inmoralidades que se estaban llevando a cabo en el Seattle Grace, pero nadie les hizo caso; los médicos, las enfermeras, los pacientes, todos pensaban que no se trataba más que de simples amenazas. Pero tal vez deberían haberlas tomado en serio, tal vez las cosas hubieran ocurrido de otra forma.

Ya le habían dado el alta a Alex cuando recibió la noticia. Estaba en casa, pues por mucho que se me había empeñado en que podía volver al trabajo, lo cierto era que todavía le quedaban unos días de recuperación. La noticia lo despertó en la cama, George no estaba a su lado, supuso que se habría ido a trabajar, pero aún así, no le gustaba dormir sólo.

Antes lo hacía siempre, todos los días dormía solo, pero desde que había decidido dar el siguiente paso con George, se había acostumbrado a dormir con él, a abrazarlo hasta que se que daban dormidos, agotados después de haber hecho el amor o simplemente por haber pasado toda la noche hablando. Le gustaba George, lo adoraba, aunque obviamente no lo iba a decir con esas palabras, pues Alex Karev nunca había algo así.

Aquella mañana, le despertó el teléfono. Se movió más lento de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero las costillas todavía le dolía y cuando hacía movimientos bruscos, la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas. Pero el teléfono continuó sonando sin parar, como si quien le estuviera llamando, no fuera a parar hasta que lo cogiera.

"Espero que haya merecido sacarme de la cama para lo que me tengas que decir." No estaba de mal humor, pero el cuerpo le dolía y prefería pasar todo el tiempo posible en la cama o en el sofá viendo la televisión; antes que tener que moverse por la casa en busca del teléfono.

Al principio nadie contestó al otro lado del teléfono y sin saber porque, Alex comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Algo había ocurrido, algo grave y por lo que su corazón le decía, realmente horrible.

"Alex, soy Meredith." La voz de su compañera sonaba muy distinta a la que él conocía de su amiga. Estaba apagada y había un fuerte tono de desesperación y tristeza en ella. Definitivamente algo había ocurrido.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"No se como decirte esto, porque ni yo misma me lo puedo creer. Será mejor que vengas al hospital." Alex se puso tenso a pesar del terrible dolor que se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Entonces se dio cuenta que no se trataba sólo de su cuerpo, si no que le dolía el corazón. Nunca le había ocurrido algo así, había estado triste y devastado muchas veces en su vida, pero nunca había sentido nada parecido a eso.

"Meredith por favor, se que tiene que ver con George, lo siento. Por favor dime lo que ha ocurrido."

En realidad no tenía necesidad de saberlo, pues su corazón se lo estaba diciendo con tanta fuerza, que apenas pudo escuchar la voz de su amiga cuando le dio la noticia con apenas un hilo de voz.

"Si, es George, esos tipos han vuelto a actuar, pero la policía los ha cogido, estaba vigilando el hospital desde hacía días para protegernos de un nuevo ataque, pero George… Dios Alex no se como decirte esto."

"¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado a George? Vamos Meredith, dímelo de una maldita vez."

El silencio se hizo durante un momento. Alex ya estaba dando vueltas por la habitación, el dolor ya no le importaba, ahora la desesperación era mucho más importante. En cuanto colgara el teléfono se levantaría e iría al hospital, pero primero necesitaba saber que era lo que se iba a encontrar allí.

"Alex, soy Derek, lo siento pero Meredith no estaba en condiciones para decirte esto. Tampoco es que yo lo esté, pero mereces saberlo." El corazón de Alex se encogió en un segundo. "George está en un coma profundo y no creo que se despierte."

Alex se dejó caer en el sofá, las costillas protestaron, pero no se preocupó, la cabeza le iba a estallar, pero no era por el dolor, si no por los miles de pensamientos que pasaron por su mente en un momento.

George no se iba a recuperar, le habían dado una paliza y no se iba a recuperar. ¿Quién podía hacer algo así? Y la policía no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo, estaban protegiendo el hospital y no habían podido hacer nada.

"Alex…" Continuó diciendo Derek.

"Estaré allí en seguida." Y sin esperar respuesta, colgó el teléfono y se fue a vestir.

Lo hizo casi como un zombi, nada de lo que ocurría en ese momento a su alrededor le importaba, ni siquiera cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, ni cuando escuchó una voz que le llamaba. Nada tenía sentido. Quería a un hombre, estaba enamorado de él y justo cuando las cosas parecían ir bien, lo perdía.

¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir eso? ¿Por qué cuando pensaba que podía ser una persona feliz, el destino o tal vez el mismo dios, le arrebataba todo lo que tenía? Era la historia de su vida y tal vez después de tantas decepciones y pérdidas, tenía que asumir que estaba maldito o algo parecido.

"Alex, soy Denny, he venido a buscarte para llevarte al hospital, Izzy me acaba de llamar y he cogido las llaves." La voz sonaba cada vez más cercana, pero aún así, le daba exactamente igual. ¿Por qué el mundo no le dejaba solo cuando lo único que quería era desahogarse durante cinco minutos?

Unos golpes de nudillos en la puerta lo sobresaltaron. "Vete, puedo ir solo al hospital."

"No es cierto Alex, puede que no te conozca mucho, pero puedo hacerme una idea de lo que yo sentiría si a Izzy le ocurriera algo así. No puedes ir solo, no puedes conducir en tu estado y…"

"He dicho que te vayas, ya soy mayorcito para saber lo que puedo y no puedo hacer. Deja de tratarme como si tuviera cinco años y vuelve con tu hija, que te necesitará más que yo."

No se dio cuenta del momento en el que Denny había entrado en el dormitorio, pero estaba allí, frente a él, mirándole con compasión en los ojos, con tristeza y pena incluso. No dijo nada, se quedó ahí, mirándole, esperando que Alex se decidiera a ser sincero consigo mismo y terminara por derrumbarse al fin.

"Quiero estar solo maldita sea. ¿Tan difícil es eso de entender? Quiero…" Pero no terminó la frase, no pudo hacer que las palabras salieran de su garganta, sino que se convirtieron en una gran bola de nervios, desesperación y angustia que segundo a segundo, le fueron dejando sin respiración hasta hacerle sentir que el aire no entraba en sus pulmones.

Se dejó caer en la cama, el estómago comprimido, los pulmones sin aire y los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas. Escuchó los pasos de Denny al acercarse a la cama y sentarse a su lado, pero ni siquiera le miró.

"Vamos, te llevaré, George te necesita."

"Derek dijo que no iba a despertar del coma."

"Dijo que no es muy probable, pero de todas formas George te sigue necesitando a su lado. Tal vez pueda oírte y se recupere si escucha tu voz junto a él. Seguro que está deseando sentirte junto a su cama."

"¿Qué es lo que le hicieron esos desgraciados?" Denny se puso tenso, ya había imaginado que Alex le haría esa pregunta, pero no esperaba tener que contestarla tan pronto.

"Alex, ¿Por qué no esperas a estar en el hospital? Ellos podrán decírtelo mejor que yo."

"Precisamente porque no quiero que me lo digan mis amigos, no quiero que me digan que todo va a salir bien, que George se va a recuperar y que me digan las cosas como si no fueran tan graves. Tu y yo no somos amigos, lo único que compartimos es lo que sentimos por Izzy, así que se sincero conmigo y dime lo que le han hecho antes de que salgamos de esta casa."

"Lo encontraron en la puerta de emergencias del hospital, Christina lo fue a buscar porque tardaba mucho en volver. No lo he visto, pero Izzy me dijo que apenas respiraba, que esos tipos debieron darlo por muerto y lo dejaron allí después de darle una paliza."

"¿Tiene algo roto?"

Denny tragó saliva antes de seguir hablando. "Varios huesos, pero Derek dice que lo peor son los golpes en la cabeza." Alex cerró los ojos, tal vez como penitencia o simplemente por la desesperación, quería imaginarse la escena. "Creo que estuvo operándole durante varias horas y no sabe como saldrá. Dice que hay que esperar a que despierte para saberlo."

"Si despierta claro." Denny tan sólo asintió.

Alex se levantó de la cama y cogió una chaqueta del armario. Sin darse cuenta que no era suya sino de George, se la puso. "Vamos, quiero llegar al hospital cuanto antes, no vaya a ser que…" No terminó de decirlo, pero Denny imaginó lo que no quería decir.

- o -

Mark se había empezado a preocupar. Lexy llevaba metida en el baño más de diez minutos y por más que intentaba escuchar algo a través de la puerta, no lo conseguía. Era como si se hubiera desvanecido allí dentro.

"Lexy cariño ¿va todo bien?"

Aunque tardó unos momentos en contestar, la joven doctora lo hizo. "Si, bueno eso creo."

Lexy tenía la mirada clavada en el espejo y de vez en cuando la bajaba hacia el pequeño aparato que llevaba en la mano. Nunca había usado uno de esos y no se había imaginado hacerlo en ese momento. Pero allí estaba, en el cuarto de baño, con una prueba de embarazo en la mano y nerviosa por noticia que tenía que darle a Mark.

Sin saber si ella misma estaba preparada para algo así, no sabía como decirle a su compañero que estaba embarazada. Habían tomado precaciones, de eso no cabía ninguna duda, estaba muy segura, pero había ocurrido. Definitivamente, no funcionaban en el cien por cien de los casos.

"Lexy, por favor, estás empezando a preocuparme ¿seguro que estás bien?"

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió delante de él. Frente a Mark apareció Lexy, con una sonrisa tímida en los labio y un pequeño brillo que él no recordaba haber visto nunca en sus ojos. En la mano llevaba el predictor y sin decir nada, se lo mostró a él.

"¿Estás diciendo…?"

Lexy asintió y vio como poco a poco la expresión de Mark cambiaba por completo.


	17. Chapter 17

"¿De verdad? ¿Estás embarazada? Oh dios mío no me puedo creer, es la mejor noticia que me podías haber dado." Mark cogió en vilo a Lexy y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras reía y le besaba.

"¿En serio estás contento?" Dijo ella todavía rodeando el cuello de él con ambos brazos. "Nunca habías dicho que quisieras tener hijos y pensé que…"

"Vale, reconozco que hasta hace poco tiempo no había pensado en ello, pero desde que estamos juntos, no se, veo la vida de otra manera, siento que quiero dar nuevos pasos en mi vida y hace unos pocos meses se me pasó por la cabeza que podíamos tener un bebé."

"Sólo estoy de unas tres semanas, no debe ser más que un pequeño cacahuete." Mark sonrió al ver la expresión divertida de ella. Lexy dejó caer las manos sobre su vientre, deseando poder notar al bebé ya en su interior. "¿Qué prefieres que sea?"

"Sinceramente, me da igual, sólo quiero que sea un bebé sano y que podamos tener una familia. Le besó en la frente." Miró el reloj. "Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos al trabajo o vamos a llegar tarde en nuestro primer día."

"Estaba pensando en eso y creo que prefiero tomarme un par de días más, acabo de hablar con el jefe y…" Mark puso las manos sobre los hombros de su compañera y sonrió con un cierto toque de amargura en la mirada.

"Es por esos ataques, ¿verdad? Jamás permitiría que te tocaran, lo sabes también." Ella asintió y apretó su cuerpo contra Mark.

Le gustaba que fuera bastante más grande que ella, poder refugiarse entre sus brazos, dejar que él la abrazara y desaparecer con él en un mundo en el que nadie podía hacerles daño, en el que sus amigos no estaban en coma, en el que el bebé que había empezado a crecer en su interior no corría peligro y en el que ella no tenía miedo de volver al trabajo por quien pudiera estar esperándola para hacerle daño.

"Voy a llamar a Dereck para que nos espere a la entrada del hospital. ¿Eso te haría sentir más segura?"

"Yo si, ¿Pero que hay de ti? Estuvieron a punto de matarte, no podría pasar por lo mismo otra vez."

Desde el ataque, Lexy no había podido quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Mark tirado en el suelo, de que le habían golpeado para protegerla a ella y que en lugar de ayudarle se había quedado paralizada sin saber que hacer. ¿Le convertía eso en una mala novia?

Nunca se había considerado una persona débil y mucho menos cobarde, pero también era cierto que nunca había estado involucrado en un momento con ese en toda su vida. Había estado aterrada, se había sentido incapaz de moverse y por más que lo había intentado su cuerpo no se había movido para hacer nada, hasta que no recordaba quien la había puesto en pie y la había sacado de allí.

¿Y si volvía a ocurrir lo mismo?

"No puedo quedarme toda la vida en casa porque unos tipos intenten asustarme ¿no?"

"Esa es mi chica." Le besó en la frente y cogió el móvil. Confiaba en Derek, su mejor amigo le ayudaría, aunque también era el momento de que metieran a esos desgraciados en la cárcel de una vez por todas y evitar que hicieran daño a nadie más.

- o -

Los dos estaban nerviosos cuando llegaron al hospital, por lo que ninguno habló en el trayecto en el coche. Cuando por fin vio la puerta del hospital, Lexy pareció hacerse más pequeña en el asiento.

La mano de Mark sintió la mano de ella, mucho más pequeña temblando al notar su contacto y se volvió para mirarle, por más que lo miraba no había forma de quitarse el miedo del cuerpo.

"Bésame." Lexy mostró una pequeña sonrisa, tras la que no podía ocultar el miedo que sentía por lo que podían encontrarse. Pensó en George; le habían dejado en coma, habían estado a punto de matarle y no habían tenido bastante, habían dejado hecho polvo a Alex y Mark había tenido suerte.

¿Quién le decía a ella que le ocurría algo terrible también?

Estaba tan inmersa en aquellos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del momento en el Mark se acercaba a ella para besarle y cuando quiso darse cuenta, los labios de su compañero estaban sobre lo suyos, llenos de pasión, de un increíble amor y de un cariño que antes de Mark no había sentido nunca.

"Vamos a trabajar, esos bastardos no van evitar que tengamos una vida normal."

"¿Y Derek?" El miedo fue imposible de ocultar en el tono de voz de Lexy.

"Me ha dicho que Meredith y él están a punto de llegar. Además por lo que veo no hay nadie extraño en los alrededores. Creo que no vamos a encontrarnos con ellos hoy." Pese a no estar completamente seguro de eso, no podía permitir que Lexy tuviera miedo permanentemente.

Salió de coche, dio la vuelta y le abrió la puerta a ella, que tras coger la mano de Mark, le abrazó y juntos fueron hacia la puerta. Parecía ser cierto, parecía que era cierto, no había nadie más que médicos y enfermos entrando y saliendo del hospital, nadie que pareciera peligroso. La puerta estaba cada vez más cerca y en cuanto entraran, todo habría pasado.

"Mira quien ha vuelto." Lexy se estremeció como nunca lo había hecho al volver a escuchar la misma voz y las risas que le acompañaron.

Las mismas que les habían atacado en un primer momento, las mismas que habían dejado en coma a George, las mismas que la tenían completamente aterrizada desde hacía días.

Antes de decir nada, Mark la empujó para ponerse detrás de él, por lo que apenas podía ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. "Dejadnos en paz."

"Así que todavía sigues persiguiendo jovencitas, incluso después de lo que te dijimos. Creo que vamos a tener que darte una explicación más profunda." Dos de los hombres sonrieron y Mark nunca había visto tanta maldad en la mirad de una persona en toda su vida.

Uno de los hombres miró por encima del hombro y el médico se preguntó que era lo que pretendían. Sin embargo, lo comprendió demasiado tarde, cuando escuchó protestar a Lexy.

Al darse la vuelta, horrorizado vio que un tercer hombre la tenía cogida de ambos brazos y tiraba de ella con fuerza. "Déjala en paz o juro que te mataré." Los otros dos hombres se lanzaron hacia él, por lo que no pudo ayudar a la joven doctora que mientras intentaba liberarse, lo miraba aterrorizada.

Las sirenas de los coches de policía, hicieron que los dos hombres que trataban de alcanzar a Mark se detuviera, aunque el tercero siguió tirando de Lexy, que pataleaba sin cesar.

"Suéltame. ¡Suéltame!" Trató de morderle el brazo pero no lo consiguió.

Mark estaba corriendo hacia ella, pero fue una voz a la espalda de su agresor la que hizo que este soltara un poco de presión de la que tenía en ella.

"Es la policía la que bien en camino, así que no pongas las cosas más difíciles y deja a la chica." Pero en lugar de ello, el hombre la apretó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, como si la hubiera convertido en su escudo personal, la forma de salir de allí, de escapar.

Varios médicos más se habían juntado, pero nadie se atrevía a hacer nada. Los dos hombres que habían atacado a Mark, volvieron a ir a por él, parecía que no iban a dejar solo a su compañero.

Mark dio un paso hacia Lexy, no iba a dejarla tirada en algo así. Derek le miró en ese momento y le hizo una señal. No le hizo falta, pues escuchó los pasos que se acercaban desde detrás. Se agachó, justo cuando uno de ellos iba a golpearle y consiguió esquivar el golpe y le dio en el estómago haciendo que cayera al suelo, el otro retrocedió, definitivamente no le gustaba enfrentarse en el uno contra uno.

"Déjala, mira la policía está a punto de llegar y si te ve con una chica secuestrada, no se lo vas a poner nada fácil."

Lexy continuaba forcejando y volverse para ver Mark. No podía, el hombre era demasiado grande y fuerte para ella y ya se sentía agotada. Miró, con ojos suplicantes a Derek, no le importaba que le hiciera daño, tan sólo quería que esas manos se quitaran de su cuerpo.

"Eh tu." Mark se volvió al escuchar la voz de uno de los policías.

Se quedó sin respiración al ver que tenía un arma en la mano y que apuntaba hacia el tercer hombre y a Lexy. Si le disparaba a ella, si su compañera salía lastimada, si le disparaban al bebé.

Quería gritar, pero eso podría nervioso al secuestrador, que ya empezaba a estar alterado.

"Deja a la chica en paz si no quieres tener más problemas." El policía se adelanta otra vez.

Todo pasó con rapidez. El secuestrador, empujó a Derek, por lo que cuando tiró a Lexy al suelo, esta cayó, sin que nadie pudiera remediarlo. La chica escuchó el crujir en su brazo, pero no le dio importancia, no era el momento de preocuparse por eso.

Levantó la mirada, Mark estaba intentando atrapar al hombre con el que había estado peleándose y evitó que se escapara, mientras los dos policías, habían atrapado al que la había tenido retenida.

"¿Estás bien cariño?" Meredith estaba con ella y le sonreía.

Le dolía la cabeza, no recordaba haberse dado ningún golpe ahí, pero todo había sido demasiado rápido, no podía estar segura. Se le nubló la vista la tratar de ponerse en pie y su hermana tuvo que sostenerla para que no cayera al suelo.

"¡Derek!" Tanto él como Mark fueron hasta las dos chicas. Meredith colocó a Lexy en los brazos de Mark. "Creo que puede tener una conmoción, no estoy segura pero puede haberse golpeado la cabeza."

Mark la abrazó y ella se resintió. También le dolía el brazo, si se había hecho daño, pero no sabía si estaba roto. No era capaz de pensar con claridad sobre lo que había ocurrido.

"Lexy, mi vida, Lexy."

"Me has salvado." Sonrió dolorida y se acurrucó otra él, hasta que cerró los ojos y decidió que era el momento de descansar.


	18. Chapter 18

"¿Cómo está Lexi?" Mark estaba atacado de los nervios y obviamente no era para menos. Acaban de ser atacados, Lexi había sido herida y teniendo en cuenta su estado, Mark necesitaba saber que tanto ella como el bebé estaban bien.

Nadie en el hospital sabía todavía que la joven doctora estaba embarazada y aunque no había sido la mejor forma de decirlo, tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes.

"Lo sabremos cuando le hayamos hecho un par de radiografías, pero de momento tan sólo temo que tenga el brazo roto." Derek miró a su amigo y se preguntó que le ocurría para estar tan nervioso.

Obviamente, las cosas se habían puesto bastante feas en el aparcamiento, pero ahora todo se había terminado sus agresores iban de camino a la cárcel. Aún así, Mark estaba demasiado pálido, fuera de si y no paraba quiero más de dos segundos.

"¿Estás bien? Entiendo que estás…"

"Lexi está embarazada, no creo que hacerle una radiografía le pueda hacer muy bien al bebé."

"¿Embarazada? Vaya enhorabuena. Bueno no esperaba enterarme así, pero enhorabuena tío. Bueno entonces, ya encontraremos la forma de mirar como está. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco, te vendría bien."

"No hasta que sepa como está Lexi."

Derek puso la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y esperó a que este le mirara a los ojos antes de volver a hablar. "Sabes que aquí están los mejores médicos y yo mismo voy a cuidar de ella, porque al fin y al cabo es como mi hermana pequeña y la adoro. No puedo encargarme también de ti si te hundes. Al menos hazlo por ella, está bien y cuando se despierte sin duda querrá verte entero, como tu eres, para protegerla."

Mark respiró profundamente. No era fácil estar tranquilo cuando la mujer a la que quieres ha estado a punto de morir y mucho menos cuando se había tratado de un grupo que había intentado de hacerles daño desde hacía tiempo. Había sido fuerte todo el tiempo que había podido, le había asegurado que todo saldría bien, que no podrían hacerles daño, que él no lo iba a permitir.

Pero se había equivocado y le había defraudado, había permitido que la hirieran, había puesto en peligro la vida de su futuro hijo y de la mujer de su vida, por el simple hecho de confiarse demasiado.

No podía pensar en la idea de perderla, ya no era capaz de ver la vida sin Lexi a su lado y mucho menos ahora que iban a formar una familia. Había pensado en pedirle que se casara con él, Mark Slona había decidido sentar por fin la cabeza y casarse, pero ahora no estaba seguro de ser el marido que Lexi necesitaba a su lado. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrado y no se sentía con fuerzas de hablar con nadie del tema.

"Muy bien, estaré durmiendo un rato, pero cualquier cosa que ocurra…"

"Serás el primero en saberlo, no te preocupes. Por cierto en cuanto a lo del bebé, tranquilo no diré nada, digamos que puedo encontrar alguna forma de saber si Lexi está perfectamente sin hacerle una radiografía o un scanner. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo."

"Gracias."

Mark se acercó a la camilla en la que yacía Lexi y le besó en la frente. "Lo siento mi amor ya ves que no soy un príncipe azul ni nada parecido, te mereces a alguien que pueda protegerte pase lo que pase." Le susurró al oído para que nadie más le escuchara.

Derek vio marchar a Mark pasillo adelante, cabizbajo. Obviamente había algo más de lo que su amigo le había contado, pero tampoco era el momento de preguntarle nada, tan sólo lo dejo marchar.

- o -

Alex sabía que se había formado un buen revuelo en el hospital, pero por mucho que tenía curiosidad por saber lo que había ocurrido, no se movió del lado de la cama de George.

Su compañero seguía igual, su estado no había cambiado en los dos días que llevaba en coma, pero aún así, Alex no deseaba perder la esperanza, porque entonces estaba seguro que perdería a George y con eso no podía vivir.

Todavía se preguntaba como era posible que se hubiera enamorado tanto de George, al fin y al cabo, eran dos personas completamente diferentes y la primera impresión que Alex había tenido sobre el otro joven médico no había sido la mejor del mundo. Sin embargo ahora no podía ver su futuro sin George.

Tomó con dulzura la mano de su compañero, con la esperanza de que George lo notara, porque estaba convencido que O'Malley estaba allí, que estaba recuperando las fuerzas para volver con él y que en cualquier momento, lo vería abrir los ojos y saludarle.

"No vas a abandonarme ¿verdad? No te lo voy a permitir. Por muy cansado que estés, por mi agotado que te encuentres. Yo sigo aquí. ¿Qué te crees que porque tenga que esperarte voy a dejarte ir? No señor, voy a estar al lado de tu cama el tiempo que haga falta. Por que esos malditos cabrones no van a poder con nosotros." Guardó silencio un momento, espero a que George le contestara de alguna forma, pero como era lógico no lo hizo.

"He oído que los han pillado, que ha pasado algo en el parking, algo con Mark y Lexi, no se, no he salido par enterarme. Ahora ya no harán daño a nadie más y cuando tu te pongas bien y vuelvas a ser el mismo, cuando vayamos al juicio, ellos verán que no nos pudieron hacer daño y que seguimos siendo fuertes." De nuevo el silencio fue la respuesta que consiguió y cada momento que pasaba así sentía más ganas de dejarse llevar y echarse a llorar. "Vamos O'Malley, eres un tío muy fuerte, hace falta serlo para estar en este hospital y aguantar a toda esta panda, porque entre médicos y enfermos hay un buen repertorio de gente."

Alguien llamó a la puerta y al darse la vuelta Alex se encontró con Izzy y Denny que observaban la escena en silencio.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada, sólo venía a ver como está George." La joven doctora entró de la mano de su compañero y se sentó junto a Alex, sin quitar la vista de George en ningún momento. "No va a dejarnos, no se lo vamos a permitir."

"No creas que no he pensado en eso, pero no se que más puedo hacer además de sentarme aquí y esperar un milagro."

"No seas tonto, tu has sido su milagro desde que estáis juntos." Alex la miró sin saber de lo que estaba hablando su amiga. "George estaba completamente perdido después del divorcio; sabes tan bien como yo que las cosas no le habían ido nada bien antes de empezar a salir contigo."

"Si lo se, me lo dijo."

"Entonces sabrás que se apoyó en ti y que eres a lo que más se está aferrando desde entonces. Si quieres que vuelva con nosotros, tienes que traerlo tu de vuelta. Creo que ahora está como entonces, perdido dentro de si mismo, seguramente aterrado por todo lo que ha pasado y necesita una mano amiga para volver a este."

"Si fuera tan fácil como dices, si con decirle que estoy aquí y que le estoy esperando fuera suficiente, no te preocupes que lo habría hecho ayer mismo." Los ojos de Alex se inundaron de lágrimas que trataba de no derramar por todos los medios.

"Yo también lo daba todo por perdido cuando conocí a Izzy, creía que moriría en este hospital y no quería pasar los últimos meses que me quedaban entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación." Denny abrazó el cuerpo de su compañera con cariño y le besó en la mejilla. "Ella fue mi camino hacia la vida, tu tienes que ser lo mismo para George, aunque tu creas que no lo pareces, se que estás muy enamorado de él, más de lo que te gustaría demostrar delante de otras personas."

El busca de Izzy sonó con fuerza. "Tengo que trabajar, nos vemos luego, pero por favor no dejes de luchar por los dos, George te necesita más que nunca." Denny también se fue con Izzy y de nuevo dejaron sólo a Alex en la habitación.

Suspiró, si tuviera alguna idea de cómo hacer eso, como traer de nuevo a George a la vida, lo haría sin dudar, pero el mismo desconocía el camino. Al mirar a su compañero se preguntó si funcionaría como en los cuentos, que con dar un beso a George, este despertaría por fin. Sonrió. ¿Por qué no probarlo? Al fin y al cabo nadie le iba a ver.

Se sentó en la cama, acarició el brazo, algo más frío de lo que loe gustaría a él de George y se acercó a su rostro. Dudó un momento, aquello no era más que una tontería no podía ser otra cosa. Pero lo hizo, le dio un beso en los labios, tierno dulce y sincero, en el que deseaba expresarle todo lo que sentía por él, tal vez así George despertaría de verdad. Finalmente, esperó hasta que se dio cuenta que no iba a ocurrir nada.

Su busca también sonó; por mucho que le pesara, tenía que seguir con su vida y con su trabajo, mientras esperaba que el milagro se hiciera realidad. Salió de la habitación y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó un susurro dentro.

"Alex." Entró de nuevo con una zancada y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo rendido, pues no podía creer que George estuviera realmente despierto. "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?"


	19. Chapter 19

Se sentía bien, por primera vez en días se sentía realmente bien; a pesar del dolor en el brazo, se sentía realmente bien. Mark estaba con ella, la quería, se lo había dicho muchas veces y por fin, el infierno de los últimos días había terminado por fin, aquella banda estaba entre rejas y nos les molestarían más. Ya le habían dicho que George se podría bien, con un poco de tiempo, pero se pondría bien; todo iba a salir bien.

Lexi abrió los ojos por fin y al mirar a su alrededor, se encontró con Mark. Él no parecía haber dormido mucho en los últimos días, pero de todas formas le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo.

"¿Cómo te encuentras? Tu hermana ya me ha dicho que están a punto de darte el alta y que el brazo, bueno, en unos días y con un poco de descanso estará todo bien." Lexi sonrió, sin decir nada todavía. "¿Qué ocurre? Espero que no te sigan dando miedo aquellos tipos, porque te puedo asegurar que están encerrados en la cárcel y tardarán años en volver."

Mark se sentó a su lado en la cama y arropó a Lexi entre sus brazos.

"Lo se, es sólo que…"

"¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Llevo días muerto de miedo, pensando que casi te pierdo, que no supe protegerte en el parking y que tuve que ver como otros lo hacían por mi."

"Mark, cariño no digas eso por favor." El sólo recuerdo de lo ocurrido aquel día, todavía la paralizaba, aunque no quisiera decir nada, aunque prefiera hacerse la fuerte por él, no dejaba de pensar que eso pudiera volver a ocurrir. "Mira, no fue tu culpa y lo sabes, tan sólo fueron una cuadrilla de descerebrados."

"Lo se, pero por más que lo pienso."

Con cuidado pues todavía el hacía daño todo el cuerpo, se dio la vuelta lentamente, hasta poder acurrucarse contra el cuerpo de Mark. Le acarició el rostro y sonrió. "Pues entonces no lo pienses, no quier volver a pensar en eso, nunca más, ahora tan sólo tenemos que pensar en nuestro hijo, bueno no se si será niño o niña, pero es lo más importante."

"Lo se. Mark le besó calidamente en los labios. "¿Y sabes una cosa? He estado pensando en nombres para el bebé, mira si es niño, pensaba en que Dereck les gustaría a tu hermana y mi mejor amigo y para niña, Alice sería un nombre bonito."

"Veo que has estado muy ocupado estos días y yo que pensaba que lo de ser padre no era lo tuyo." La volvió a besar, esta vez con mayor intensidad.

"No pensaba en niños cuando no tenía la mujer de mi vida a mi lado para criarlo y tener una familia con ella. Pero ahora todo es diferente, me he dado cuenta que contigo todo es diferente y quiero que siempre sea diferente. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Querrías casarte conmigo?"

Lexi guardó silencio por un momento, jamás se habría imaginado que Mark pudiera pedirle algo así, la pregunta más bonita de su vida, la más emocionante, la que siempre había deseado, pero que en el momento que había llegado, no se la había esperado.

"Espero no haber sido muy brusco al preguntarte algo así."

Ella negó con la cabeza, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para lo que quería decirle. Por fin, todo estaba claro, por fin todavía sentido en su mente y tan sólo había una cosa que quisiera decir en respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Nunca pensaría que esa pregunta, viniendo de ti, fuera brusca, sino todo lo contrario, porque no se me ocurre más que una cosa queda responder." Mark la miró en silencio, imaginando que era lo que podía responder al respecto, porque estaba aterrado, porque temía que no fuera el momento adecuado, porque temía que Lexi se asustara y no quisiera dar el siguiente paso; había tantas posibilidades, que no había forma de saber que sería lo que Lexi le había a contestar. "Claro que quiero casarme contigo, porque quiero formar una familia contigo, criar a nuestros hijos y ser felices durante muchos, muchos años, dos médicos estupendos, dos padres geniales y un matrimonio, como nunca me había podido imaginar."

"Entonces…"

Lexi se incorporó, cogió las manos de Mark y las puso sobre su vientre; todavía no estaba casi abultado, apenas se notaba todavía el embarazo, pero Mark sabía que estaba allí, su bebé estaba creciendo dentro de Lexi y en unos pocos meses serían un más en su pequeña familia.

"Entonces." Siguió diciendo Lexi. "Tendremos que empezar a penar en una fecha para la boda, pues muchos de los médicos de este hospital van a tener que tomarse ese día libre."

Los dos se acurrucaron de nuevo en la cama, aunque en el caso de Mark tuvo que apartarse para dejar sitio a Lexi a su lado. "Meredith, Dereck y los demás van a enloquecer en cuanto lo sepan."

"Eso espero."

- o -

"¿Cuánto tiempo más voy a tener que quedarte en esta cama? Estoy cansado, quiero levantarme, quiere volver a llevar mi vida de siempre." George trató de moverse, pero el dolor en la mayor parte de su cuerpo era excesivo como para sentirse cómodo.

"Tienes que descansar, ya has oído a la doctora Torres, tus huesos tienen que recuperarse, te dieron una buena tunda." Alex se detuvo, no podía creer que realmente estuvieran hablando de eso, que realmente estuvieran hablando de que George había estado a punto de morir. "Lo siento no debí haber dicho eso."

"No, está bien, es algo que ocurrió, algo con lo que tu y yo vamos a tener que vivir por el resto de nuestras vidas y pese a lo que pienses no lo quiero olvidar, porque no quiero que le vuelva a ocurrir a nadie."

Alex suspiró con fuerza, no le hacía gracia que su compañero dijera eso, pues él era el primero que quería olvidarlo, el primero que quería hacer borrón y cuenta nueva como para que George quisiera siempre tenerlo en su mente.

"¿Qué tal si nos vamos de vacaciones unos días? Cuando estés bien, cuando Cally te de el alta y todo vuelva a la normalidad, quiero que pasemos unos días tranquilos, tu y yo, fuera de este hospital, como una pareja normal."

George miró a su amante y se sorprendió por escucharlo hablar así. Conocía a Alex Karen hace tanto tiempo que nunca se hubiera imaginado que pudiera decir algo así. Pero le gustaba, adoraba que alguien se preocupara por él, alguien que le protegiera después de todo lo que había pasado.

"¿Unas vacaciones? ¿Dónde habías pensado?"

"No lo se, ningún lado en particular, tan sólo quiero que tu y yo estemos juntos, que por mucho que digas, podamos olvidar todo esto, que podamos seguir adelante por una vez y cuando volvamos todo estará bien."

Aunque no dijera nada, George podía ver que su compañero estaba terriblemente asustado. Aterrado por poder perderlo, porque en realidad todo aquello no fuera más que un sueño bonito y George no hubiera salido del coma, no estuviera hablando con él y nunca pudieran ser felices al fin.

"Podríamos ir a alguna isla, me gustan las islas, allí puedes estar fuera del resto de mundo y consigues que no te encuentren. Si, eso es, una isla estaría bien, pero nada de Hawai, no quiero estar rodeado de familias y turistas por todas partes."

Alex le escuchaba en silencio, sonriente por primera vez en muchos días. Por primera vez en días se sentía lo suficientemente feliz como para sonreír. Se sentó en la cama, procurando no lastimar a George, que tan sólo lo miraba fijamente, observando sus ojos castaños, que por fin mostraban cierta ilusión, la misma que había visto en él la primera vez que se habían acostado; allí estaba otra vez y sólo era para él, dedicada exclusivamente para él.

"Una isla entonces, pero para llegar a eso, vas a tener que recuperarte, por lo que vas a pasar unos días más en esta cama." Le acarició la mejilla a George, mientras la expresión de este se volvió igual que un puchero forzado.

"Alex… por favor… necesito tomar aire fresco."

"No seas crío, tu eres el primero que has escuchado estas cosas con los pacientes y se muy bien lo que les dices… "Es por su propio bien," "Tiene que hacerme caso para recuperarse." Así que ahora _cariño_, vas a hacer caso a tus propios consejos y vas a quedarte aquí unos días más."

"Vale… pero lo haré con una condición. Que estés a mi lado, que cada día me despierte contigo a mi lado, con esos ojos tuyos diciendo que me quieren y que por nada del mundo te avergüenzas de nada de lo que ha pasado, que eres feliz conmigo y que quieres seguir conmigo."

"No se que decirte… igual me pides demasiado." George abrió la boca para protestar por ello, pero Alex se la cerró con un beso, mientras sonreía burlón. "Lo decía en broma, claro que me voy a quedar contigo, ¿Crees que podría hacer algo mejor que estar aquí?"

Le volvió a besar, a pesar de lo mal que lo habían pasado en los últimos días, a pesar de todo el dolor, ahora por fin los dos sentía que podían ser felices, ninguno quería preguntarse por cuanto tiempo, pero en el presente serían felices, el resto no importaba.

- o -

Izzy cogió al bebé y lo acunó en sus brazos, todo lo que quería lo tenía con ella, un compañero de por vida, tal vez un marido en los próximos meses si las cosas salían bien y una hija preciosa que en no mucho tiempo aprendería sus primeras palabras. Definitivamente no había nada mejor que pudiera imaginar.

"¿Qué tal en el hospital?" Izzy se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse apoyado en la puerta de la cocina a su compañero. Denny la miraba sonriente, feliz de poder ver a toda su familia junta.

"Bueno, un par de operaciones, unos cuantos pacientes que casi me sacan de mis casillas y bueno, en el fondo un día increíble, hemos salvado cuatro días hoy. Así que no me puedo quejar."

"¿Has decidido ya que especialidad vas a coger?"

Izzy bajó la mirada hacia la pequeña criatura que dormitaba placidamente entre sus brazos. "Creo que si, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaban los niños hasta que ella nació y ahora me veo todo el día rodeada de niños y me siento feliz por pensar que puedo salvar a más bebes como Carol."

"¿Maternidad entonces?" Izzy asintió, mientras observaba a Denny se acercaba a ella con los brazos abiertos para arroparla a ella y al bebé.

"Maternidad entonces."


End file.
